That's Life
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans & Mercy Jones were living their dream, they'd made their plans and nothing was going to change them, until an unexpected turn of events, throws them a new challenge - other Glee characters mentioned in the story - I own this fic
1. Chapter 1

**That's Life**

They'd parted company so many times during school, it had definitely gone out of fashion, but by the time they were 21 they'd finally found each other for what they hoped was the very last time.

Mercy's life hadn't quite worked out how she'd expected it to, she'd gone through the motions with the singing thing and for some reason that didn't take off, she had the voice, that sound everyone talked about but for some unknown reason when it came to putting out a hit song she came up against walls. It was exhausting, singing her heart out at every damn studio in America only to be told that she had something, but not what they were looking for, she finally decided she knew what she had and damn the lot of them, walking out of TK Studios in LA and not bothering to look back. After a year of moving from radio station to radio station talking about her plight getting, small parts in films here and there and singing in seedy, dark night clubs in Vegas, she got a call from Paramount Studios to take up a part as Jackie Turner in a movie and life seemed to get going for her from then, she'd found her niche.

Sam had gone round the houses himself, he'd always been interested in the arts and saw his future as a bit of a recluse sat in a light airy room surrounded by colours, painting lots of nothing that people wowed at and called magnificent. He'd finally gone to college and got that qualification Mercy had always bugged him about, and yeah it was as easy as she said it was going to be, he lived music anyway. When the art finally proved to be fickle he quickly moved over into the modelling thing, that didn't go down too well with Mercy and after the first splash he gave up in favour of his relationship. He pottered around for a while doing freelance sketching for MARVEL, something else he'd always wanted to do, before one of his songs were taken up by Safehouse Records and he finally seemed to be on the move in the music business.

Four years on and life was fast for both of them, Mercy was getting parts in Musicals all over the place and Sam's first single was making head ways in the world of Country music, being together was one of their priorities in this life they'd decided to make for themselves. It was hard, travel was the norm for them, it was very rare they were together in the same place for more than two weeks, so they'd travel ridiculous miles overnight for a three hour hook up, just to have a meal and be together,but those together times were worth the wait because when they were together it was electric . It got really difficult sometimes but somehow they managed to talk each other through those times, with the help of dear friends. They'd decided really early on that children weren't for them, not right now anyway, they had the thirst for the bright lights and big cities and right now they were getting that thirst quenched.

Sam spent most his spare waking days and some night's when Mercy was away, creating his music, he lived for it, he'd go to secluded spots with his writers and create coming out weeks later feeling exposed, excited and ready for his girl. Mercy was always either in her elements on stage performing, in the study rehearsing for some new show, checking out a script or waiting for a call

They'd managed to snag a base, as they called it, a brand new contemporary mid-century home in Hollywood, top of the range everything, with windows looking out at the town down below, three double sized bedrooms all with bathrooms, a sunken walk-in bathtub in their master room looking out over the sea, they'd sunk their savings into it, managing to buy it outright, with support from Mom and Dad of course. They loved the outdoors and worked hard to ensure the house brought that feel into every room, sporting windows from floor to ceiling looking out at the sea, town, greenery and pool on all four sides. The centre of the house was one large space, great for socialising, you could sit anywhere in the main room and watch people, cooking, eating, relaxing or swimming, of course the bedrooms and bathrooms were private, facing the sea and looking out at the bay below, but the main room was light, airy with a minimalist look and feel.

When they found time, outside of their protected private time, they tried to spend it with their friends, they still had some of their old crew from school very much attached and met up when they could, although at times it was near impossible. When Mercy got a part in a famous musical in Washington and Sam released yet another single, that went bigger than his last one, promoting the song went on forever and Mercy's out of town play meant physical contact was missing yet again and of course the relationship became strained and hard, they relied heavily on their friends their acting mediators.

 **Mike & Tina **

Tina and Mike had gotten back together after college ended for them and it didn't take them long to tie that knot, they were 21 when they got married, and in what seemed like days they were announcing the birth of their twins Wesley and Nikita, Wesley was the spit of Tina even down to his cute smile, you know the one where her face lights up. Nikita somehow looked like her Dad but still managed to look very much like a feminine version of Wesley, except at three months old she looked like she needed to be carried by both parents, she was a cuddly balloon, thankfully she started walking early. Mike had brought himself a dance studio out in Chicago and they'd moved near by, he wanted to keep his family with him, then Tina had Mile five years later, but three year later she'd finally got fed up of shouting at the Politian's on the TV and decided she was going into Politics of all things, unknown to them all she was very serious about a lot of issues, and everyone knew it wasn't a joke when she stood up, from the jeering and announced it was her time and she needed to strike while the iron was hot. Their parents did a lot of the childcare for a few years before Tina made the decision to step up and take care of her then 9 year old twins and 4 year old for a few years, employing a Nanny for support

It seemed like everything went in fast forward after that, Mike expanded the business because he had more mouths to feed, Tina's campaign become her main focus and Mike found himself being more involved in that than they'd both expected.

 **Puck & Quinn**

Puck had always played the guitar but when he left school he'd opted for the drums in remembrance of his wingman and perfected the art, he'd wanted to do something with it and eventually got an advert up for a band asking for the usual artists. He'd jigged the group around a fair few times, had some difficult conversations with individuals, and nearly six months in he was finally happy with the group of guys he'd got together, he called the band Arc, as in Noah's Arc, and finally started booking gigs all over the place. When he got noticed by Atlantic Records everything seemed to kick off for him and he was flying all over the place backing some of the big artists and getting himself a following. Quinn had been writing best selling books since before she'd started college and was in the middle of a Trilogy when they decided to get married, at the ripe young age of 22, there was some sceptics in the room of course, but the love was blatant and it was what they wanted, they stood at the reception telling everyone their plans, acting like there was no room for anything or anyone else in their packed, busy lives. Then out of nowhere, less than a year after the wedding, they decided to have their son Isaac; a blond haired, cheeky faced thug looking child that had the most break your heart smile, he could get his parents, and everyone else doing anything for him

"If I had to go to a starting point on this whole story I guess that day would have been it, the day little Isaac was born"

 ** _Sam's Flashback_ **

"Christening" I remembered Quinn shouting as we all stood round her bed looking at this new baby boy

"Yeah" I'd said looking at Puck thinking ' _why is he looking at us?'_ pulling Mercy closer to me

"Well we decided that being as you guys don't want children, you can be Isaac's Godparents" she smiled looking between Mercy and me as she spoke

"Oh" Mercy said looking round at my stunned face "I guess we could maybe do that" she turned back to Quinn smiling as she spoke slowly

"I guess" I echoed trying to make my voice sound chirpy "What does it entail?" I asked pinching Mercy for roping us into that, frowning when she jerked away from me alerting everyone that I'd just done something

"Oh just if anything should happen to us you're sort of promising to look after Isaac for us" Quinn told them

"Yeah sure" I'd smiled when I realised it was nothing drastic, kissing Mercy's cheek to say sorry for the pinch

"I think you guys are safe bets for Wesley and Nikita too" Tina announced with some big smile on her face looking at easy target Mercy knowing there was no way she was going to say no to those guys, we already treated them like gold. She was right too Mercy snapped a yes without even looking at me for confirmation, she knew I'd agree anyway, so we'd gone to Lincoln with no children and left with three responsibilities.

I think it was about a year later that the Christenings took place back in Lima, it was just easier because that was where everyone's parents were, with a delightful little church service, a choir singing, doves let off as we walked out the church and of course a singing sensation for the reception. One year old Isaac and the nearly four year old twins didn't last the whole day, what with grandparents over feeding them, Aunts and Uncles over loving them and so much running around and talking to do, fitting all that enjoyment in was exhausting, they were in bed by 6pm.

"Wesley and Nikita start school next year" Tina looked at everyone wide eyed announcing "I can't believe how time's flown"

"We're nearly 25 for crying out loud" I screeched

"We need to make more time for each other" Tina told everyone as we parted

"We'll need to plan our lives better to make it happen" Mike said getting his phone out "I'll check some dates and send them out, I mean diamonds, gold whatever it is we feel we're working for right now, is not worth friendships like ours"

"Okay" I smiled as I hugged him ready for the off

"And I know" Tina rolled her eyes like Mercy saying, making me laugh "We've had this conversation nearly every damn time we've spoken, but I'm serious I still need to taste some cake from you two" she waved her finger at Mercy and me saying

"We will soon, we've got so much more going on for us right now, it's really a case of fitting all that stuff in" I laughed uncomfortably hugging Mercy

"Plus he hasn't proposed yet" Mercy laughed rolling her eyes before looking up at me and right then I knew that meant something

"You guys need to get that busy life in check and get to making life together" Mike told them

"We will" I told him, looking at Puck for some help but he seemed to be on Mike's page "Seriously, it's just timing" I assured them

"You guys are sitting waiting for something to slap you in the face, but Dude it's slapping you, that's life" Puck told them waving his finger as he spoke

Then a hush fell over the group as we reflected on what Puck had said, heads lifting when we heard boarding information for Puck and Quinn's flight, we'd spent a tiresome weekend together, of course the girls, Tina, Quinn and Mercy, left a massive puddle of water at the airport before they finally let each other go and we all went back to our busy lives

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **32 years old**

That conversation was nearly eight years ago and he was still in the same predicament, Mercy was back to her theatre and film loving the world, Sam was back on tour doing his thing, Mike was expanding his business yet again, Tina had won her seat in Chicago, Quinn was selling more pieces of art and books than she could physically produce each year, Puck's band had picked up kudos, he was reaping the benefits finally.

Sam had left Lima all that time back with Mercy's words ringing in his head ' _He hasn't proposed yet'_ but as soon as life grabbed hold of them again they were forgotten, he didn't really know what was making him think about those words now, he just felt he needed to act on it. It might sound crazy to anyone else, but he really hadn't thought about the asking process, he just thought one day they'd decide that it was the next step and just take it. They were going to be super busy for the next month but then it was her birthday so he'd need to start now if he was going to pull off the best proposal ever known to man, something she really wouldn't expect.

It was one of their weeks, they'd finally got time off together in over four months and they were making the most of it, they loved locking themselves away in their world and forgetting everything on the outside "Babe" Mercy called through the house as they were about to sit down to eat in celebration of them being together in the middle of the week "Can you bring that bean bag out when you're coming?"

"No" he shouted back as she stopped to take in what he'd just said to her

"Did you say no?" she shouted back at him

"Yeah I said no" he confirmed as she took the bait, like he knew she would, and went towards the bedroom to ask him again and let her eyes dare him to say no again

"Babe why..." she walked into the room to see him sitting on the bed "What's up?" she asked when she didn't see a smile on his face

"I just got word from Safehouse saying I've got to work next week Tuesday and it's your birthday, I'm not happy" he lay back on the bed telling her

"Babe" she whined as she walked towards him "I'm off I can come to you, it's nothing" she lay next to him and grabbed his cheek telling him

"I just had stuff planned" he sulked heavier, giving his puppy eyes while his bottom lip went out as far as he could push it

"We'll have other birthdays" she kissed his sulky lips saying "And I'll be with you anyway, we know how this works" she made to jump off the bed telling him

"Not so fast" he pulled her back laughing as he grabbed her lips with his "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too and yes I think I know that" she rolled her eyes telling him "And whatever you've got on that mind of yours right now will have to wait, the cookers on" she jumped up again this time walking off to sort their meal out. Sam sat on the bed smiling watching her walk away phase two of his elaborate proposal was on the way. Of course they ate when he decided it was time, Mercy stood aroused and smiling at him taking what he wanted right there in the kitchen while they looked out over the city, excited that someone might have binoculars on them enjoying their fun

He was off back on tour the next day then four days later it was Mercy's birthday and as planned she arrived in Canada to be with him, there was a few minutes before his show and he was pumped, she'd have thought it was because she was there, but he knew his agenda. She sat in the front row watching him do his thing, smiling for all the girls trying to get to him, shouting his name, singing his songs and shouting things at him, he'd smile back every now and again but he was focused, she could tell.

"And this next one is for a special lady in my life" he smiled at Mercy as he spoke "Today's show is going to be a little bit different, she doesn't know it but this whole extra night's show is for her so Mercy this is to you" he looked at her smiling "Come up here" he almost ordered. She went through security, took the stairs and grabbed his waiting hand, surprised when he pulled her to him and kissed her "It's her birthday today" he told the crowd before picking her up and putting her on his stool, centre stage, as the crowd clapped

"Sam" she smiled shyly

"What?" he laughed at her embarrassed face, that didn't come out very often "Okay so here goes, happy birthday babe" he told her before he started strumming his versions of ' _ **Sweetheart' by Thomas Rhett**_ "So?" he looked at her when he'd finished singing

"It was beautiful" she smiled as the crowd got louder with the clapping

"I mean, what do you say?" he asked pointing in the crowd as members of the audience held up cards spelling out 'I love you Mercy will you Marry Me'

"Sam Evans" she smiled grabbing her mouth for the gasp "You're still crazy"

"Still crazy about you" he smiled "Are you leaving me hanging?"

"No, I mean yes, of course I'll marry you"

"What did you say?" he asked into his mic

"I said yes I'll marry you" she shouted into the mic he'd put in front of her face "What a birthday present" she grabbed hold of him as he came towards her, their kiss lasting longer than any stage kiss should before the show carried on. Mercy stood laughing even more after that at the fact that they'd basically got engaged onstage and that seemed to make the girls scream louder for him, she wanted to shout back at them _'back the fuck off'_ but that was their life, why should it change because they'd just committed to each other more?

After the show they flew off to Bermuda for the week to bask in the sun and get some well earned quality time together. As soon as they touched down they contacted their friends to let the know the question had been popped, of course they were happy and even relieved that they'd finally made that next step commitment

"About time" Quinn screamed down the phone making Mercy laugh "I love you guys" she sighed down the phone

"We're off to Africa in about 10 days, otherwise we could have had a gathering" Puck informed them, cutting into the silence

"What's in Africa, which part?" Sam asked excitedly

"What you mean other than Blaine and the linked up foursome?" Puck laughed, they'd heard from one of the Dad's that Santana and Brittany had birthed children for Blaine and Kurt and they were in some secluded part of Africa growing them up without being judged for their chosen lifestyle or something "I doubt whether we'll see any of those guys, we're going to Kenya"

"That's quite a distance from Johannesburg yeah?"

"Quite" Puck laughed, Sam knew he was shaking his head

"What? I'm curious" Sam laughed "I wish we had time for a jolly, that would have been a good hook up" he sighed "So what are you going there for?"

"Part of the tour, I'm out there for three Months so Q and Isaac are coming too, they have to be with me wherever I go, life's too short"

"Sweet"

"Shut up you two let the more important conversation take place" Quinn finally shouted "Girl how did it go down?" she asked giggling as Mercy sat telling her all about the proposal, wrapped in Sam's arms

"You've always been extra Bro" Puck laughed as he listened

"Not extra just happy" Sam laughed down the phone

"Things are never done before their time" Mercy added

"You guys have definitely needed time" Quinn laughed

"Anyway it's happened now, that's life" Puck told him

"I got to call T, so have a safe journey, and I guess we'll catch up for the wedding" Mercy finally closed the call down telling them

They took no time in calling Tina and Mike, this time Sam let Mercy and Tina talk first, he knew they'd be crying too much to talk in seconds, and Mike and he could talk till their hearts were content, and so said so done, as he hugged her and smiled before he started his conversation with Mike

"We're going to Zambia for T's job in a few weeks" Mike told him

"I just spoke to Puck he's off to Kenya on tour soon, I guess that's far apart though"

"It's far but not impossible, I might call him catch one of his shows or something while we're there, a welcome break from T's politics for her as well"

"Gosh I'm jealous, I need gigs like you guys"

"I thought you were sitting in Bermuda right now?"

"We are but this is not work Dude, it's keeping shit alive"

"I know Dude there's going to be more self guilt once that wife comes on board" Mike laughed "Yes that love of your life you're holding right now" he warned "She'll be screaming neglect, broken promises, communication issues, mark my words, shit changes"

"We already have those conversations, as you know Dude" Sam laughed

Tina and Mercy finally got some more conversation in before the call was closed down and they called the parents, before getting right into holiday mode

The Rosedon Hotel had everything you'd expect of a five plus star hotel and more, they basked on the beach, ate exotic foods, drank beer, wine and cocktails until they were merry and danced the nights away until it was time to fall into bed and forget about sleep.

"A weeks never enough is it?" Mercy asked as they lay in bed looking up at the ceiling "Do you think we made the right choice not to have children?"

"Where's this coming from?" he sat up asking

"I don't know... I guess all our friends have children, they've like given them to us because they what; pity us or something, I just thought... well.. do you regret our decision?"

"Never, but if we decide different later I have no problem with that either" he smiled "But please don't get broody now" he lay back down for her to roll back on his arm

"I'm not broody" she rolled onto his arm and smiled up at him "Actually that's a lie, I'm always broody for you"

"You're right, a weeks never enough" he kissed her nose saying

"So when do you want to get married?"

"I've got that tour coming up next year with Brad Paisley, it's going to take up at least half a year"

"I've got Sister Act happening in about three months time and that's going to go on for about 3 months"

"So we're talking at the most maybe nine months, then there's planning, invites, churches..."

"Our parents can do all that around us, we'll just turn up" she laughed

"You sure?"

"Well yeah except we'll have to find time to get our clothes, choose the rings and write our vows"

"Nine months to do that, yeah we can do that" he smiled down at her "What were you saying about never enough" he grabbed her boob asking, before he kissed her, climbing on top of her as they pecked and giggled, whispering sweet everything's

"Sam Evans" she melted into him with a grin on her face

 **Sam & Mercy **

Still busy with work and desperately trying to fit in times to be together to do those three little things they'd promised they'd contribute to the actual wedding, was proving difficult. Sam's phone was clogged up with suits everywhere Mercy went and saw a suit she thought he might like she took a picture and sent it to him, then when he said he liked it, she told him he couldn't have it because she'd seen it, he was climbing the walls with frustration.

Sam was busy trying to find rings, he'd take pictures in shops of his and hers wedding rings and pass them on, to hear Mercy screech about them being inappropriate or looking cheap,

They'd finally decided that they needed the family to do their part before they could get bogged down with the detail that was already distracting them from their jobs, but talked endlessly about their performances, reviews and back stage drama

"Right" Mercy said one day after they'd finished their catch up for the day "I confirmed the church with Mom as we agreed, that's provisionally booked, she's got the choir singing as we come in and leave, they're just waiting for our confirmation on the date before they can lock everything in, so, do we have a date?"

"Didn't we agree one already?"

"No Sam we didn't, stop it" She rolled her eyes telling him "You know we didn't"

"I don't even have a calender here to refer to" he was obviously agitated

"Just look on your damn phone" Mercy moaned, that uneasy feeling that Sam was trying block this thing at every opportunity raising up in her again "All we need to do is set a weekend in August, that's not that hard is it?" she spat at him

"I didn't say I didn't want to do it, just that I don't have the tools right now, there's a difference" he snapped back at her "The 25th I guess" he calmed his voice telling her, knowing this had already gone where it had no business going

"There's no need to shout at me for telling the truth" she shouted back at him

"But as usual it's your damn truth Miss Mercedes my way or the highway Jones, which gets on my last damn nerve"

"I aim to please Samuel never can take that you're wrong Evans, now get that damn pain in the ass of yours in gear, we need a date to buy the rings by our next conversation and that's on you" she giggled

"Please remind me" he begged, as she had visions of him throwing his hands in the air or even strangling his phone wishing it was her neck

"You love your last damn nerve" she laughed

"I do" He giggled "And you love your pain in the ass"

"I do, so it's the 25th August then?"

"Yeah that gives us what 3 months to sort stuff out, maybe a free week after we finish these gigs"

"So we can go ahead and get the invites out yeah?"

"Yeah"

"God that only took three months to sort out a date" she sighed

"Stop Moaning" he laughed "Babe I got to go, I'm going on in a minute"

"Break a leg babe I love you"

"I love you too bye"

"Bye"

The pressure was off for a while as they dived into work, getting calls from their Mom's to say something else had been booked, arranged or thought of, they were both fine with that so much more was going on for them right now. Then it was up in their face that the wedding was going to be in less than a month, "The rings, can we go get them as soon as we get back home?" she asked him over the phone

"I'll let you know"

"What do you mean you'll let me know, what are you saying?"

"That I'll let you know, I don't actually know when my end date is just yet, they've added two gigs yesterday"

"Sam we agreed"

"What are you asking me to do right now?"

"If I remember rightly you asked me" she shouted down the phone "Now it just seems like you're not even interested"

"Shit Mercy, all we ever seem to do is argue about this damn wedding maybe I …."

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know, it's just coming before everything and we sort of promised nothing would and now well …."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just bringing this …."

"Okay I'll say it if you won't, it's off the whole damn thing is off" she told him slamming the phone down, she couldn't talk anyway she was crying too hard. She'd been under pressure on the job for months, her voice was strained and she was exhausted from nearly 3 months of non-stop work, performing to the same standard every night was draining, yes she loved the job, but she loved her man more and if she was feeling the stress _why wasn't he, why was he willing to spend even more time apart._ Then in her mind, out of sight out of mind weighed heavy, he didn't even sound like he cared about what they were committing to any more, she sat in her changing room trying to collect herself, she needed to do the show in less than an hour and her mood was rotten "Shit Sam" she looked at her phone still upset saying, picking it up to make a call but decided to send a song instead downloading **'Heavy' by Ann-Marie** and sending it to him

"Babe" Sam called down her phone when she picked up "It's not heavy, you're not heavy, I just want to be with you planning all this, it feels so... technical doing stuff like this over the phone. Once I get home you won't know what's hit you honest, I love y..."

"I know, I'm sorry and you know I love you back, I'm just stressing, I need to be with you"

"I hear that and we'll be together in two weeks babe, I guess I'm stressed too, this life we've chosen doesn't account for weddings does it?"

"I guess not but..."

"This relationship's never fitted in any box has it?"

"No" she laughed "Two weeks"

"Yeah two weeks, please say bye properly so I can perform tonight"

"Bye babe I love you" he could tell there was a smile on her face

"I love you back bye" he told her before the phone went dead

 **33 Years old**

They'd finally finished work, got their rings, brought their outfits and were as usual unable to keep their hands off each other, they were travelling down to Lima later today to get last minute things agreed and see the Minister. The guys were heading in two days before the wedding so they were hoping to have their hen and stag nights with time to sober up before the actual day, they were looking forward to the blow out, if truth be told, it had been a busy year, and nearly six years since they'd all been together.

"Are we going to get them from the airport later?" Mercy walked out on the veranda excitedly asking Sam on Thursday morning

"Hhmm?" his head shot up asking

"Airport are we going later?"

"Yeah we're fetching them all"

"Are we going to pick up Isaac and the twins they'd love to see their parents before tomorrow"

"We …... could do" he said finishing what he was doing before lifting his head to look at her for a second, before it went back down again

"What are you doing?"

"My vows" his head shot up again as he noticed her walking towards him "You're not to see them until Saturday" he smiled closing the book

"Fine" she jumped on his lap saying "I thought it would be nice for the children to see their parents, they've been here all summer even little Mile"

"I agree but where's the luggage and everything going to sit when the cars full of children?"

"I didn't think about that" she laughed kissing him as he flung his arms around her "I'm already planning for our two weeks in Paris" she smiled

"Already planned" he wiggled his eyebrows telling her "Do you want to go on that boat trip we talked about earlier this morning?"

"Yeah get some quiet time" she jumped up saying

"Be ready in" he looked at his phone "Twenty minutes" he shouted after her as she left the room

They left the house, took the forty minute drive to the harbour and finally got on the boat, it wasn't anything new to them they'd taken their first date at the lake and of course they'd done this trip then. They'd started that first journey as two kids shy and unfamiliar, trying to find two words to say to each other that didn't feel awkward and came back boyfriend and girlfriend, unable to stop talking about everything and anything and smiling as they parted that first time after realising they'd fallen in love. It was their place, whenever they went home they needed to go back there to remind themselves of where their relationship was coming from, how they'd promised to fight for it as long as it was what they'd both wanted, a visual of where their love had started from, they had their day and returned home to be greeted by sad faces

"What's up?" they walked into Sam's parents house asking

"Sit down" his Dad told them as they looked at each other before doing as they were told "There's been an accident"

"My parents?" Mercy asked, grabbing her chest

"No" Sam's Dad quickly replied "It's Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike"

"What a car accident?" Mercy asked "We were supposed to fetch them" she looked at Sam telling his parents

"No a plane crash, they don't think there's any survivors"

"What?" Sam gasped

"The plane somehow exploded in the air"

"This is a fucking joke right?" he looked up at his Dad both of them begging him to laugh, smile anything to make this not real

"I'm sorry son, but no it's not"

They held each other and cried, mumbled, hugged, cried, mumbled some more for a while before they finally pulled themselves together and decided to go see their friends parents "The weddings cancelled" Sam told them as they went to walk out of the house, stopping sharply as the door burst open and some of their friends parents were stood on the other side of it gasping before they started walking into the house towards them "Sorry" Sam got out before he burst into tears, as he looked at the broken faces looking back at them

"We killed them" Mercy blurted out as Sam grabbed hold of her "If we weren't getting married they'd have never been on that damn plane, we killed our friends"

"You can't think like that" Mom Puckerman told them "I know for a fact Noah and Quinn were over excited about you guys getting married, it was what they'd always wanted for you two"

"I'm so sorry" Sam finally wiped his eyes before looking up to say "We've cancelled the wedding, it's not appropriate just now"

"You'll have to stop with the tears for a while, we've got the children coming in with their Granddad in a second" Mom Cohen Chang told them

"Sorry" Sam told them wiping his face as he grabbed hold of Mercy, both of them trembling for the children coming in, trying to look normal whatever that looked like at a time like this

"Dad Fabray's just had a heart attack" Mercy's Dad came running in announcing "He heard the news and went down, they're working on him as we speak"

"What the hell is happening" Mercy gasped "I don't know what to do" she looked around at everyone looking at them, and took a deep breath "I can't deal with this" she walked off telling everyone

"Sorry" Sam told everyone before quickly following her up the stairs

"What the fuck just happened?" she asked as he walked through the bedroom door

"I think I know but I don't want to believe it" he sat next to her saying "I think we just lost all our fucking friends"

"Every last one of them, forever" she cried into his chest

"And then Dad Fabray..."

"Has he gone too" her head shot up to ask

"I don't know babe" he pulled her back in saying, tears running down his face as they spoke "How could life be so fucking cruel?"

"Mercy" Mom Cohen Chang walked into the room saying, they both jumped out of their hug to look at her coming through the door "I came to talk truth, as Tina would say" she half smiled

"Mom Cohen-Chang" Sam stood up holding his hand out for her to grab pulling her to sit next to Mercy

"I know you guys want life to stop right now, actually we're all hoping for a rewind, just to five seconds before they got on that plane to give them a call and stop it all, but that's not going to happen, and life goes on" she grabbed Mercy's hand telling her "We, that's all of us, think the wedding should go ahead, it was what they were all looking forward to, it would be a shame for it not to happen because of the people that had always been rooting for it"

"I can't smile, I don't need to be happy right now" Mercy told her

"But you can, you know Quinn, Mike, Noah and Tina you know what they'd be doing at your wedding, and just thinking that will make you smile and even cry, I know that was you guys favourite thing, Tina's favourite emotion" she rubbed her hand saying "Do it for us" she smiled with tears rolling down her face, the hurt for talking of her daughter in the past tense visible "Don't make me call Mom Fabray" she warned

"We'll talk about it" Sam offered knowing Mercy was reluctant, he was too, but they weren't about to be rude about it

They eventually went downstairs and talked to everyone, they ended up having a very small personal wedding, no singing, it was hard to get pictures with Mercy bursting into tears for half their wedding party not being there, every time Sam looked at the children he was broken "Tina and Quinn were always asking when this was going to happen" Mercy looked out at the congregation saying "Well here it is girls" she looked up into the heavens telling them. They had lunch for those who wanted it, visited Dad Fabray in hospital and cancelled their honeymoon, they had four funerals to attend

There was planning going on for funerals that there were no bodies for, it was difficult for everyone, and strange how everything else went ahead as normal, life somehow went on

Sam and Mercy found the strength to speak at the funeral, where all of them were remembered, there was no coffins, no grave to dig, just pictures to look at of their four friends faces sitting on the large table at the front of the church as Sam got up made some speech about finding it difficult to believe that there was a God right now, how they'd already lost so much in their lives, and now such a blow as to take all four of their friends in one go was cruel, he couldn't see the reasoning behind it. Mercy and he got up and sung a song that was two fold really, they were singing at a funeral but their translation of the song was directly to God it seemed, as everyone sat crying, solemn, singing along or confused at their questioning of their faith as they sung ' _ **Too Good At Goodbyes' by Sam Smith(Adapted)**_ for their friends

 _ **Sam**_

 _You must think that I'm stupid, you must think that I'm a fool, you must think that I'm new to this, but I have seen this all before  
I'm never gonna let you close to me, even though you mean the most to me, cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you, even when I mean the most to you, in case you go and leave me in the dirt_

 _ **Sam & Mercy (Choir) **__  
Every time you hurt me, the less that I cry, and every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you, God, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes, (I'm way too good at goodbyes), I'm way too good at goodbyes, (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _ **Mercy**_ _  
I know you're thinking I'm heartless, I know you're thinking I'm cold, I'm just protecting my innocence, I'm just protecting my soul  
I'm never gonna let you close to me, even though you mean the most to me, cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you, even when I mean the most to you, in case you go and leave me in the dirt_

 _ **Sam & Mercy (Choir) **__  
But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry, and every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you, God, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes, (I'm way too good at goodbyes), I'm way too good at goodbyes, (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _No way that you'll see me cry, (No way that you'll see me cry), I'm way too good at goodbyes, (I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
No, no, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes), no, no, no, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
(No way that you'll see me cry) No no no no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _ **Sam & Mercy**_ _  
Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry, and every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you, God, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true, I'm way too good at goodbyes _

"Thank you, I think" the Minister said as they found their chairs after the song, they sat remembering as the rest of the service went on, the emptiness unbearable for some, as parents, family members and friends balled bringing tears to everyone for the hollow sound of heartbreak

"Who would have thought just 6 days after our wedding we'd be doing this?" Sam asked Mercy as they sat in the hall watching well wishers, family and friends walking around giving their condolences to the families "They didn't even hit 40 years old"

"Sam, Mercy" Dad Chang called once everyone started leaving "We need a conversation before you guys go off" Sam and Mercy looked at each other shrugging their shoulders when they decided they didn't know what this was about

 **The Conversation**

"So" Dad Chang said sitting down, Sam smiled at that, since he'd known him that was how Mike's Dad started all his conversations "We're not sure if this is something that's even on your radar" he looked around the room at the other involved parents telling them "You know we can't cope with having the children full time along with our parents, they're almost teenagers"

That was all Sam heard before alarm bells were going off in his head so loud he couldn't hear anything or anyone else just then, his hand gripped Mercy's so tight as a ringing noise went through his body. "Hold up, hold up" he shouted as the room seemed to stand still "What's going on, what are you saying?" he shook his head asking

"Sam" Mercy squeezed his hand alerting him to his rudeness

"Sorry, I'm in shock I guess" he shook his head again telling everyone

"As I was saying" Dad Chang carried on "You know we're also still in full time work, and also at the age where giving that up isn't an option"

"The situation's the same for us too, we'd love to do it, but we couldn't manage all three children" Dad Cohen-Chang told them his tone telling them not to answer back

"And I feel awful but with Dad Fabray's recent health scare a child isn't really conducive to his healing process" Mom Fabray added to the pot "And as you saw today Mom Puckerman has enough on her plate with them both not coping and Dad Puckerman going back to his alcoholic crutch again, that's no environment for children"

"We have a three bed apartment, we have jobs that keep us away from home most the time, we don't even want children" Mercy told them

"We don't want children yet" Sam corrected her

She ignored his comment "We don't want children and we definitely don't need three children off the cuff"

"Four children" Dad Chang corrected her

"So what, you guys expect us to have Mile as well?"

"Would you expect us to split the family up?" Mom Cohen-Chang asked

"No" Mercy looked at her saying "But that doesn't mean..."

"And well you are the Godparents, you did make a promise to those guys" Mom Fabray told them sticking the knife in

"We'll sleep on it and get back to you tomorrow" Sam got up dragging Mercy with him as he spoke, he was much too angry to carry on a conversation just now

 **Sam & Mercy **

They got in the car and Sam banged the steering wheel so hard Mercy jumped "Sorry babe" he looked at her saying "I just didn't think we would ever have to come good on this"

"So what do we do?"

"Well Puck's parents really aren't in a good way, and of course Dad Fabray's really sick" he stated the obvious again

"Tina and Mike didn't like that strict upbringing they went through, they wouldn't want that for their children"

"Shit Mercy, it's looking more like we're it on this, I'm not happy, it's going to change our lives, we just got fucking married and everything"

"Think practical; so schools for the big guys, and what a Nanny for the baby what do we do?" she asked

"Are we defeated?" he asked "Can you see a way out?"

"I can just hear Quinn and Tina in my head giving us grief, I just want to not break a promise, which was maybe the last promise we ever made to them"

"I'm scared this will change us Mercy, we planned our life already are we strong enough for this?"

"We're strong aren't we?"

"I hope so"

Two hours of talking later they went back and told the parents that they'd have a try, but they really couldn't deal with 7 year old Mile until they'd really sorted something different out. They were going back to work in two weeks and that was nowhere near enough time to find someone to trust with looking after him and leave him with them, they'd planned on taking a break in 6 months and hoped that would give them time to sort things out for Mile. They contacted their local boarding schools for nearly 13 year olds Wesley and Nikita as well as 11 year old Isaac and preparing to take them with them a week earlier to go check out the schools. Everything was on auto pilot, they'd got a list of things to do to get the children settled into school, they'd have a week to do that once they got back, thankfully they were together on this right now, and all the families were there in support of what they were trying to do

"Smell that stake" Sam smiled at Mercy drawing the smell up his nose, as they listened to the parents chatting as they worked, the Dad's would be in the study as usual, another occasion they'd be sitting with their four missing friends for, talking about everything and nothing, laughing, singing and remembering

"Hello" they heard at Mercy's parents front door as they sat in the lounge planning, before they heard some mumbling for a while and crying, then suddenly someone burst through the door "Mercy" she screamed running towards them

"Rachel?" she asked shocked at seeing her walking towards her, their hands just about met each other before they burst out crying

"I can't believe it" Rachel sobbed into Mercy already wet cheek, Sam stood hugging Jessie, watching the girls cling for the longest time "So many of us what the fuck is that man upstairs doing?" she looked up asking

They eventually sat down and talked for a long while about their friends, their life and their struggle ahead "But I'm really glad you guys got here" Mercy smiled grabbing Rachel's hand again

"We heard late so sorry we missed the funerals and stuff, but we've just seen all the families and paid our respects, it's an emergency flying visit I'm afraid, we just had to come be with you guys although it's just for the day"

"It's appreciated" Sam smiled telling her

"Well I know Tina would be walking around right now pissed at having to wear black for so long" Rachel told them laughing

"Yeah" Sam laughed

"And well Quinn and Puck finally had a relationship with every level of honesty in it and thankfully they found that in each other, they were happy, they are happy" Mercy smiled as she thought about them

"So lets get happy" Jessie clapped his hands saying trying to change the mood "They're together this is for them and us" he shouted putting the pod in as the music blasted out bringing life into the house for the first time since before the wedding as they sung their version of _**Together by Cyn**_ "Come on this is for our family" he shouted

 _ **Rachel**_ _  
Dum dah dah dum, dum dah dah dum, dum dah dah dum, bum bah dah dum_

 _ **Mercy & Rachel (Sam & Jessie)**_ _  
Like the moon in the night, can't have one without the other, like a bird and its flight  
They just make more sense together, how the sweetness of the candy, is nothing without the sugar (Ooh, Ooh)_

 _ **Mercy, Sam, (Rachel) Rachel & Jessie **__  
There's no way I can be without you, there's no way I can be without you, there's no way I can be without  
You got a heart that beats in time with mine, don't wanna fight with nobody else, don't come alive with nobody else  
Would be a lie with somebody else, I guess that's why we go_ _  
Together, together, together, that's the way we go (that's the way we go), that's the way we go (that's the way we go, hey)  
Together, together, together, that's the way we go (that's the way we go), that's the way we go (that's the way we go)_

The sang as they danced about as if their friends were in the room with them

 _ **Sam & Jessie (Mercy & Rachel)**_ _  
Like the red in a ruby, there's no colour when you leave me, like the cream to the whipping  
You got just the touch that I need, you'll be Jerry, I'll be Dean, bells will ring, ring-a-ling (Ooh, Ooh)_

 _ **(Mercy)**_ _**Mercy, Sam, Rachel & Jessie **__  
There's no way I can be without you, there's no way I can be without you, there's no way I can be without  
You got a heart that beats in time with mine, don't wanna fight with nobody else, don't come alive with nobody else  
Would be a lie with somebody else, I guess that's why we go  
Together, together, together, that's the way we go (that's the way we go) that's the way we go (that's the way we go, hey)  
Together, together, together, that's the way we go (that's the way we go) that's the way we go (that's the way we go, hey)_

 _ **(Sam & Jessie)**  
(Dum dah dah dum dum dah dah __dum dum_ _X 6), **Rachel:** Oh let me hear you say, (dum dah dah dum dum dah dah dum dum x 5 )  
 **Mercy:** Oh let me hear you say_

 _ **Mercy, Sam, Rachel & Jessie (Parents)**_ _  
There's no way I can be without you, there's no way I can be without you, there's no way I can be without  
You got a heart that beats in time with mine, don't wanna fight with nobody else, don't come alive with nobody else  
Would be a lie with somebody else, I guess that's why we go  
Together, together, (together) that's the way we go (that's the way we go), that's the way we go (that's the way we go, hey)  
Together, together, (together,) that's the way we go (that's the way we go) that's the way we, (Hey)_

"I must admit I do feel better for doing that" Mercy smiled hugging Sam

"Yep that's the way we go and that's the way they've gone, we need to believe their happy" Jessie told everyone

"They're happy alright, they went together" Rachel told them

"They sent you guys here to get us out of our funk" Mercy laughed "Soul and anger"

"As in cleanse the soul and get rid of the anger?" Sam asked

"And we need to take the children, they need to stay together..." Mercy raised her eyebrow telling Sam

"I guess that's the message" Rachel nodded "And I didn't really know that until right now" she smiled

"Well, come feed the soul with some soul food" Mercy's Mom told everyone as they moved towards the dining room, talking memories, laughing, crying and singing as they went.

That night Sam and Mercy went to bed and woke up happy the next morning before a concerned smile came on Sam's face as they stood getting dressed "What's up?" Mercy rolled her eyes asking "Except the obvious" she giggled

"We haven't consummated our marriage yet" he sulked

"I totally didn't even have that on my mind babe, I'm sorry" she went towards him saying "We'll see Rachel and Jessie off and get right on that yeah?"

"Maybe when we get home, it doesn't feel right" he looked around telling her

"It's a date" she smiled kissing his forehead before finding his lips "My minds rushing babe, this could so go all over the fucking place right now" she giggled coming out of the kiss

"Stop me" he smiled as his hands started wondering

"Stop" Mom Evans walked into the room saying with her hands over the eyes "Mom Jones says breakfast is ready and Rachel and Jess are due to leave so get your asses downstairs now"

"Mom" Sam laughed "You sound like a child telling tales"

"I sound like a Mom trying to keep my children out of trouble, don't shoot the messenger, suck it up and be grateful, that's life" she told him waving them out their bedroom,

They had breakfast, saw their friends off, packed the three eldest children up and flew off back to Hollywood two days later, they went to visit three schools that Monday and the children chose one near home and with financial support, as promised from the Grandparents, they were enrolled to start the following week. Everything was a bit manic sorting uniforms out and transporting three children to school for a term with all their gadgets, clothes and school things but, they managed to get everyone where they needed to be and had one night together alone before Sam went off on tour, they used it.

They actually felt like first timers again, there were so many different feelings going on for them it was hard to move images, but once they got to their place everything about them came flooding back and they were lost to the world for the night, happy to finally feel like man and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had finally seemed easy, the children were in school, Sam was on tour and ready to send out his next single in the next few day or so and as usual he played it to Mercy just before airing, she sat smiling with pride at his rendition of **'Kiss Me Like A Stranger' by Thomas Rhett**

"Super sexy but real" she giggled

"It reminds me of us a while back, feeling different, new, right and thirsty and I'm feeling like that again"

"I could work with that" she laughed "But no kissing any strangers"

"I got plans for you babe" he giggled

"Shit Sam" she rolled her eyes saying making him laugh "Wake me up when you finally get home"

"I'll promise that"

"It's a hit you know that right?"

"If you say it, it's happening"

Less than a week later Mercy was off to Brooklyn doing seven shows a week, which included a matinee on Saturdays, while Sam flew off back to Canada for two months cruising around the country, it was snow season which was frustrating as some venues were locked off because of the weather being particularly bad in places

Mercy was in almost daily contact with the children's school, they hadn't fully reacted to their parents demise, she thought there was more to come and someone, meaning one of the grandparents, would need to fly in to collect a child or even children and take them back to Lima for now until they finished what they were doing. It seemed like as soon as she thought it, shit happened, the next thing she had was Nikita on her phone

"Aunt M" she heard down the phone when she answered after panicking for seeing the school number come up

"Nikita what's wrong?" she asked closing her eyes for this impossible situation that was going to present itself right now

"I want to come home" she blarted out

"Well you know both Uncle S and I are away working sweet, we can't do that until maybe the weekend"

"I need to come home now" she just about got out before she started crying

"I'll see what I can do sweet" Mercy told her in a panic "I'll need to call Uncle S see what he's doing, I'll call back in a minute" she told her putting the phone down, she couldn't say anymore just then she was about to get upset herself for Nikita's crying "Sam" she called when he answered, she couldn't help but cry for the pressure

"Babe what's up?" he asked concerned

"Nikita just called she's demanding someone fetch her from school right now, she's crying, she made me cry, I'm in the middle of something here, you're in Canada what can we do?"

"I can go fetch her later tonight, straight after my gig, what's wrong with her?"

"She didn't say, ask the teacher when you fetch her, I'll be home tomorrow night, I'll speak to Terry tonight"

"I'll need to get back for tomorrow night" he rolled his eyes telling her "I'll speak to Frank, we can't leave her home alone"

"Sorry Sam" she said knowing he'd be mad about cancelling, it cost him so much

Sam got to the school early morning, spoke to a rather disgruntled janitor's wife, who'd sat up half the night with Nikita waiting for him to arrive "What happened?" he asked as she shoved a small suitcase in his hand

"She wanted to go home" the woman said

"Do you want to see Identification?" he asked pulling his drivers licence out

"She knows you" she grunted, her lapse attitude and the schools lack of security getting Sam agitated

"Thanks" he said thinking about the others still in school, but he was going to have that conversation with Mercy later on. He got her all the way home without her saying a word other than hello and she told him she was hungry a couple of times, she slammed the car door as she exited before slamming through the door as soon as Sam opened it, running to her bedroom. He threw his coat on the back of the couch grabbed his phone out of his pocket and threw himself on the couch opening his phone to make a call "Mercy" he said, smiling when he got an obviously tired Mercy "She's not said a word, that janitor was no fucking use and Nikita's just slammed in and gone to bed, I don't know if I should just go ask her anything, I don't even know what to say, I'm crap at this" he spat down the phone

"Just cook something, she might eat later and then even talk"

"Is that what you'd do?"

"I guess" she rubbed her eyes saying

"We need to talk about that damn school too"

"Okay Sam, I can hear grump, get some sleep, I'll be there later"

"Bye babe, love you" he chuckled knowing he was ready to go full man diva

"Bye babe love you back"

Sam cooked something and eventually put it in the fridge before grabbing a bath and falling into bed, he was more grateful than he cared to admit about being able to sleep in his own bed, it had been months, It was lunchtime by the time he resurfaced to see Nikita sitting on the kitchen stool eating a sandwich

"Hi" he smiled as he walked past her "Aunt M will be here later today, maybe you'd prefer to talk to her?"

"Hi" she replied paying no mind to the rest of his conversation, he just rolled his eyes and carried on getting himself some coffee, they sat around the house like two strangers, she just kept leaving the room every now and again and fell asleep a couple of times, he finally gave up trying to understand her and sat writing another song, the day went quickly

"Babe" Sam jumped up smiling when Mercy came through the door, walking towards her, swearing under his breath when Nikita zoomed past him to fall into Mercy's arms "Hi" he stood watching this girl attach herself to his wife "Are you hungry?" he asked deflated

"Hi" she smiled holding Nikita as she gripped onto her waist "I better deal with this first" her eyes telling him she needed something else right now "Sorry" she mouthed walking towards their bedroom

After a while she finally got Nikita to tell her what was wrong, apparently, she'd had her first period in the classroom, some of the class had seen and laughed she'd ran out crying, scared and ashamed. Mercy sat listening to Nikita telling her about her girl problems, which included boys and surprisingly sex, smiling as she heard Tina's voice calling her a prude for what she didn't know about sex and all things boys, _'she'd be proud of me now'_ she grabbed Nikita's hand to reassure her everything that had gone down was normal "I remember a conversation with your Mom way back about boys, she spoke about your Dad actually, they were in love even back then, and sweetheart I can confirm that you'll know when it's right for you, but I'm telling you now is not the time to rush into stuff like that, and you need to promise to talk to me about it first, it'll be as embarrassing as hell but we'll get through it" she pulled her to her saying

"I will" she hugged her Aunt saying "But I'm not going back to that school Aunt M, I want to go to an all girls school" she finally announced after four hours of conversation about periods, hygiene and boys.

"I'll talk about it with Uncle S later" Mercy informed her, aware of the amount of time she'd spent consoling Nikita "If he's alright with it we'll look into schools tomorrow" she got up pulling Nikita with her "Now go have a bath and I'll be in when you get out"

"I'm hungry too" she smiled

"We'll see what's to eat" Mercy cupped her face saying before kissing her forehead and letting her go "Sam" she walked round the couch saying to see a sleeping Sam sitting there looking comfortable "You promised to wake me up" she whispered in his ear as she sat next to him

"Hmmm" he smiled, his eyes still closed "I've been waiting for you" he turned to grab hold of her "I need you to wake me up"

"Your song" she laughed as she turned the TV up, swinging to the tune as he lay watching her dancing

"Come here" he grabbed hold of her dancing her around the room kissing her neck and singing in her ear **'** _ **And tell me how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself, when you're making my mind wander somewhere else? It's on a one-way track, when you look like that'**_ he grabbed her lips, they'd stopped dancing by now he'd only got one thing on his mind

"Sam" she pulled away smiling as she looked around the room, but he didn't let her up long enough for her to carry on talking, he pulled her back to him and took her mouth again

" _ **You just do something to my soul, I just can't describe it, when you look like tha**_ _t"_ he sung going in for another kiss as he heard noise _**(Extract from 'When You Look Like That' by Thomas Rhett)**_

"Aunt M" Nikita's voice entered the room "You said I could get something to eat" as they both looked at her standing there with wet hair soaking her pyjama top

"Let's dry your hair" Mercy walked towards her spinning her back round to go back to the bedroom to help her do that

"I'll get you something to eat" Sam told her as they walked "What do you want?"

"She'll have whatever you made for dinner babe" Mercy answered, they came back out of her bedroom a short while later as Sam dished up the lasagne and they ate almost in silence

"Babe" Mercy looked at him across the table, his face told her he was fuming but he was trying his best to hold it down "Nikita wants to go to an all girls school, is it alright if I look into that?"

"Fine" he said throwing more food in his mouth, he wasn't good with this sharing thing, they'd never had to share their time with anyone else, this level of restraint was new to them. Eventually Nikita went to bed and they were left alone and tired "We need to go to bed" he threw the dirty dishes in the sink telling her, she didn't argue as she watched him stride across the room and grab her hand, she just followed him to bed

He was his old smiling self the next morning, Frank had called early demanding his presence and he was back missing in action again "Let me know what happens about the school thing and I'm sorry I wasn't much help, I only ever want to know about your cycle"

"That's cool there's three boys on the way up and I'm guessing Wesley will pretty soon be needing that man chat"

"Shit" he stopped to say "I forgot about the man chat"

"Hey you know that right?" she shouted as he walked towards her, she knew he was going to slam her body against his and kiss her fiercely, it made her smile as she felt his arms pull her, she saw his eyes on her lips just before she closed her eyes and took her kiss

"I know that and you know that right?"

"Right" she smiled and he was off back to Canada

Mercy set about finding Nikita an all girls school, double checked on the security thing Sam wasn't too happy about at the other school and following a call to the Grandparents Nikita was off to a school, it was a bit further away than the school the boys went to, but she was happy again. They both breathed when she was sorted out, Sam had to do extra dates on the Canada tour due to the weather thing and Mercy had to hook extra days on for the nearly two weeks she ended up having off, that meant they didn't get any of their birthdays together and it was half way through their first year together as husband and wife already

 **34 Years Old**

They'd both grabbed the same Friday off but it didn't quite work out this time due to travel, times, they'd get an hour together and maybe had to stay at the airport to make it viable as Sam was going to Texas and Mercy was doing a bit of a stretch in Switzerland, they were going to be together for the summer and this was the sacrifice. There had been no real drama with the children or them for the last three months, some sort of normality was being reached as they started to relax about the children not coping with their loss, time was indeed a healer

"Mr Evans" Sam heard, on his phone as he answered the call from the boys school "This is Mr Nottingham the head Master of Wesley's school" his voice deep and disgruntled "I'm afraid we've had to expel Wesley, for physically abusing another boy at the school, it was a serious incident and we must ask that he be removed immediately"

"I'm in Texas at the moment and my wife's in Europe, we both work" he huffed back at him

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sir"

"Could I get twenty four hours?" he rolled his eyes asking

"We'll keep him in detention for the duration" Mr Nottingham told him cutting the call off shortly afterwards

Sam sat looking at his phone all he could think was that he hadn't signed up for this, neither had Mercy, they were losing money because of these children, why the hell can't they just behave their damn selves. He sat thinking about how simple life was for him just a short time ago, feeling sorry for himself as Mike popped into his head, reminding him of why he'd put himself in this situation. He smiled at how many times he'd listened on the phone to Mike and Puck moan about their wives treating the boys like girls, not letting them express themselves and how they were growing up like girls "He's expressing himself now" he smiled telling Mike as he got up to go give Frank the bad news, give his performance and then leave to go fetch their eldest boy.

Sam went to fetch Wesley sitting through an hour long talking to about the child's behaviour, what they'd had to put up with and, how they really didn't think with the history of violence he was building for himself, that their school was best suited to him, at the end of it he felt like he was the one misbehaving "You mean you don't want him back?" Sam asked when the man finally took a breath

"His behaviour needs to change drastically"

"Did you ever think it might be the other guys who need to change their behaviour and attitude, the boy's just lost both his parents for crying out loud, actually, if you don't have his best interests at heart I think you're right this isn't the right school for him" Sam told him, pulling Wesley out the chair and marching out the school

"So what happened?" Sam finally asked Wesley as they sat in the car looking at the school "Auntie M's going to kill me for that" he told him as they both started laughing

"What you said, they were making jokes about how my parents died, I asked them to stop they didn't so I stopped them" Wesley told him

"That sounds about right to me"

"What that I stopped them?"

"Yeah You can't let anyone bully you, as a kid I was told words don't hurt, but I felt them, I was called trouty mouth at school and I brushed it off as harmful fun but inside I was mad as hell, and when it stuck I wished I'd have said something that first time you know"

"I miss my parents Uncle S" Wesley sat looking at him, tears brimming his eyes

"You're definitely your fathers son, I can hear him in you, _we're done talking about this, it ends now, just back off, alright_ " Sam mimicked his Dad's voice

"You sound just like him" Wesley smiled

"You're Mom would have been heading that fight I know that, I so miss your parents too Wes..." he stopped shocked when Wesley fell onto his shoulder unable to stop his tears from falling, all he could do was hug him and cry too, for the hurt he knew this child was feeling right now, holding him until he lifted his head and smiled

"Sorry" he said

"No, don't apologise for missing your parents, I miss them a lot too, always will"

"Yeah"

"Come on lets get home" he started the car and drove them home

They sat watching the game, eating snacks and even played games on the Xbox for a while before getting something to eat and finally falling into their beds. Sam took the opportunity to call Mercy and fill her in on the events of the day, pleased with himself for being able to start some bonding with Wesley through the day

"He's been expelled for a month" he fitted in the middle of his news sandwich "I don't know how we're going to manage that but I need to get back to work"

"We both need to work Sam"

"It's holidays in three weeks time and they're expecting Mile to come be with us too, we need a bigger house"

"I don't want to leave our home, we've put so much into it"

"Mercy we can't have four children in a three bed apartment, we need a house with a garden and stuff"

"Sam" she whined "You're making me cry, leave our home alone, we built that"

"Sorry babe but it's just something else on the agenda, all the funds have come through now, we can afford it, we have to afford it"

"Do we?"

"Anyway forget all that, when am I going to get some of my wife again?"

"Maybe in two weeks just before the holidays start" she giggled

"Two week!"

"Would have been less had we not got Wesley at home, you could have come and seen me next weekend"

"Our life's changing Mercy" he sighed down the phone "I'm starving, I need you so bad, I feel like something is taking over our lives and its not us"

"But home's still home right?"

"You're still home, wherever you are" he smiled

"I'd say you were home babe"

Mercy was on the phone constantly those two weeks checking up on Wesley, making sure he was doing his course work and listening to Sam's frustrations for not being able to just get up and go

"Why don't you just get into another album?" she asked him one day

"I'm writing every damn day"

"No I mean get a concept, focus on it and make an album, dedicate it to Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike"

"That's an idea"

"But remember Wesley's in the house, feed him" she laughed knowing how he gave all of himself when he was creating

"I will" he laughed, talking some more before they finally close the call down

 **The New House**

The two weeks were up, Mercy was home finding she'd missed it more than usual, and wondered if that had something to do with a child being there when she got there, she cried when Sam's arms finally held her, it had been that long "I missed you" she kissed him saying looking in his eyes begging for more as they heard Wesley enter the room

"Aunt M" his smile big enough to melt her heart

"Wesley" she walked towards him her arms open for him to fall into "I missed you too" Sam stood watching the interaction feeling a ping of jealously as he heard Mercy tell Wesley the words she'd just told him, shaking his head to get rid of the ridiculous feeling and thought

"Uncle S and I have been having a good time" he looked up at her saying once she'd kissed his forehead "We played games, done my work, watched the game, went to a game, had burgers everything" he smiled as he spoke

"Great" Mercy looked at Sam saying, she couldn't help feeling a tad jealous for someone else sharing those times with her man, he'd actually been having fun while she hadn't been there, that was a new, funny feeling for her she closed her eyes, focused on Tina and came back smiling "I'll have a look at that homework later"

"Told you" Sam smiled at him "She's an A grade student"

"Uncle said I wouldn't be able to get anything past you" he laughed walking over to Sam "Game?" he asked picking up the two remote controls, Sam looked at Mercy, sorry in his eyes as she turned quickly to hide her hurt

"Carry on don't mind me" she fanned as she walked "I need to unpack" she grabbed her case and walked towards their bedroom, Sam raked his hand through his hair looked at Wesley, smiled and grabbed the control off him to sit and play the game

His body was sitting on the couch getting ready to play the game and he wanted to do that, he'd bonded with Wesley over the past three weeks but his mind was all over his wife, he missed her, they'd be rolling around their bed long before now in a past life _'What the fuck happened'_ he thought looking at Wesley as he remembered _'Your best friends died, that's what'_ he sat wondering where that life he'd pictured back then had actually gone, he'd always pictured a wife and when he met Mercy he knew who that was going to be, all he ever wanted to do was sing and get married, he'd never figured children, growing up past maybe 25 or something now here he was 33 with four grown children a wife, a flat, career _'Is this where you want to be?"_ he asked himself

"Uncle S" he heard pulling him out of his thought, looking across to see Wesley looking at him "The game, you haven't pressed an attack once" he laughed

"Sorry" he smiled before he got into the game, the next thing he knew it had been over two hours since Mercy had gone in the bedroom to pack a few things away, he paused the game and jumped up to go check on her, smiling when he saw her asleep on their bed, walking towards her to kiss her forehead, noticing tears down her face "She's been crying" he whispered to himself, and God right now he wished he had the time to wake her up and make that better but Wesley was in the next room, the game was on pause, he couldn't chance it, he opted for leaving her the kiss and left the room _'I'll deal with that later'_ he thought

Some three hours later Mercy made an appearance "Hi" she smiled, walking over to sit on Sam's lap

"Babe" he whined "We're in the middle of a game"

"And?" she questioned, those games had never mattered that much before

"Wesley's winning me, I got to fight back" he smiled

"Okay" she got up off him and walked over to the kitchen, He watched her walk, knowing he'd just done the wrong thing again, but with a child in the room it really wasn't appropriate to have that conversation _'I'll deal with that later'_ he told himself

Mercy cooked and ate alone as they stuffed their faces as the gaming carried on, the competition seemed to intensify as time went on, she sat watching for a short while before she disappeared to the bedroom and found sleep, unaware of what time Sam actually came to bed, all she knew was that she was too mad to speak the following day and having to hold it in was killing her, she was cooking breakfast when she heard the bedroom door open and soon felt Sam's hands on her

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't think it was right feeling on you last night, when I know I've got some grovelling to do first" he kissed her neck saying, smiling as she fell back onto him "I'm sorry for neglecting you yesterday I'm just... I think Wesley and I are just bonding and I …."

"Morning" they heard making them jump

"Morning" Mercy smiled back at Wesley, going over to give him a kiss on the forehead "Breakfast is ready" she told him letting him go to find the cooker again, Sam stood watching, the smile had left this face, she was actually blanking him, and yeah he deserved it, he'd done the same to her all day yesterday

"I'll start again shall I?" he asked as she looked round at him but said nothing "Morning"

"Morning" she said back without turning to look at him

"I said I'm sorry"

"Wesley do you want one or two rashers?" she asked, ignoring his conversation again

"Two please Aunt M" he replied walking over to get his plate, before she put Sam's breakfast on a plate and turned to give it to him, collecting the toast and taking it to the table for them, then sharing her breakfast to join them at the table

"Uncle S you up for another match?" Wesley asked as they cleaned their plates

"I've got something to discuss with Aunt M this morning" Sam told him looking across at Mercy

"Okay" Wesley rushed off saying, he was going to play regardless

"Mercy" he leaned against the cooker calling her, but she didn't acknowledge him, he walked across the kitchen grabbed her hand and marched over to their bedroom "I've said sorry twice babe and I mean it, stop this blanking me out stuff, it's not what we do, talk to me" he spun her round saying as he shut the bedroom door for privacy

"You totally ignored me yesterday Sam, we haven't seen each other for nearly three months and you totally ignore me"

"And you know why that was babe Wesl..."

"Me Sam never mind Wesley, me"

"I told you, he's just coming to grips with his parents, he's talking and I don't want him to feel that I'm not there"

"I feel like you're not there"

"Babe you know I'm there, here, we're here, we've got this to deal with and it's not easy for any of us and we know there's going to be changes..."

"You ignored me"

"Are you even listening to me I just fucking told you why that was..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"This is getting out of hand, I'm about to burst I need to get out of here before one of us says something we'll both regret, I'll be back later" he walked out the room grabbing his tracksuit jacket as he flew at the front door, banging everything in his path as he left the building "Shit" he held his head saying as he hit the cold air outside "What the fuck is happening to us?" he threw his ear phones in and put his radio on to start jogging

Mercy sat at her dresser, she wanted to cry, but she wanted to kick herself more she was sulking like a baby because she wanted her man wrapped around her and he chose, for once, to wrap himself around a child, who they both vowed to take care of, who they both loved like life itself, who had recently lost both his parents "You're being a bitch in the worst way Mrs Evans" she looked at herself in the mirror saying as she listened to a song on the radio telling her their thing _'_ _ **Say that you're the one who's taking me home cause I want you on my skin and my bones, knocking me off my feet, just say I'm the one that you need (oh, please) say that you're the one who's taking me home, so I can get you alone, Oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oooh, Oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oooh'**_ "I just want to be home properly" she told her image

Sam ran, he really didn't know what to do for the best, he loved his wife no question, but they had these children and they needed to cater for all their needs, even he knew that so why was she giving him a hard time for taking care of Wesley's basic needs. He was to blame in parts he didn't know how to share himself, he'd never had to share and he hadn't actually realised that until now, everything he was belonged to Mercy and her to him, there was never anyone in between them "Mercy" he gasped as he heard a song on the radio saying their thing _'_ _ **Say that I'm the one who's taking you home, cause I want you on my skin and my bones, knocking me off my feet, just say I'm the one that you need (oh, please) say that I'm the one who's taking you home, so I can get you alone, Oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oooh, Oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oooh'**_ _**(Extract from**_ **'Alone' by Jessie Ware, Adapted for Sam's part)** "My wife came home and I didn't touch her" he turned round mid-stride and ran back home "Sorry Wes we need to get some adult stuff sorted" he passed him in the lounge saying, grabbing Mercy from the kitchen and heading to the bedroom

"Sam" she called as he dragged her with him, pressing her up against the bedroom door as he locked it for the first time ever

"I'm the one that takes you home, say it" he looked in her eyes telling her

"I'm the one that takes you home" she told him closing her eyes for what she knew was coming next

"And?"

"You need me on your skin and your bones" he pulled her from the door to the bed, a smile on her face as she grabbed his lips, she knew where they were she could feel his breath on her

"I need you, to never be jealous of anything" he stopped to get her attention "Whoever I'm with, whatever I'm doing remember that ?" he told her before they went home

"Sam" she smiled as they lay fully satisfied "I love you"

" _ **I don't need somebody else to call my name, no, I don't need somebody else to make me stay, no I don't never need to walk away, when you could just say, you could just say"**_ he sang

" _ **Say that you're the one who's taking me home"**_ she giggled "I was being selfish, and I'm sorry"

"We're both learning here, we're bound to fuck it up somewhere along the line patience and communication I think"

"I agree" she kissed him saying "Now I guess we better feed that child" she made to get up saying

"Come back here, we just had breakfast" he laughed pulling her back to him "I decided to do that album you spoke about"

"Great" she jumped up saying "And I finally agree to moving"

"Yeah" he roared excited "I've been looking"

"What price range?"

"Well you know their parents money came in and the Grandparents insist that now all the college funds are set up all the money or as much of it as we need is sunk into their home so we have a fair bit, what with our savings too"

"How much?"

"Let's say you can shop without looking at tags" he laughed "I'm not telling you the amount, next thing I'll know we'll be having a wardrobe built onto this place"

Two days later they were standing in a small mansion in Beverley Hills looking down at the acres of land outstretching for miles around them as they stood in the master bedroom getting sucked in by the Estate Agent "I like it, it's the best so far" Wesley noted

"It is actually but the kitchen..."

"Can be changed" Sam butted in

"Please Aunt M" Wesley begged

"It's ….. nice" she finally agreed

"But is it nice enough to buy?" Sam asked as they watched Wesley standing with his hands in beg position and his face distortedly saying please making them laugh

"Alright yeah this is it" she smiled as the two cheered

"Rip that sign down before she changed her mind" Sam told the agent

"Mile's coming next week, he'll love his new room" Wesley rubbed his hands together saying, Sam and Mercy looked at each other, faces frowning at the thought of having yet another situation to test them

"What say we stop off for a burger on the way back?" Sam asked as they jumped in the car to make the journey back

"I'll be really put out having to go back to school after the holidays" Wesley laughed

 **Lima**

Suddenly the week was up, they'd fetched Nikita and Isaac back home the house was pumping, it was hard to find any private space with two near 14 year olds, a near 12 year old and soon a nearing 8 year old running around the place it was like a train station. They hadn't done too well this first six months with Nikita and then Wesley, they'd had to put in extra shifts and that had meant they'd missed more birthdays, even their own again, their parents anniversaries and nearly every national holiday you get the first half of the year.

"Have you guys sorted your cases out?" Mercy shouted across the room as all three sat tentatively in front of the TV playing the computer game "Guys" she shouted still no response

"Guys" Sam shouted from the pool as everyone looked at him including Mercy "Aunt M's talking, that will be off if I hear her ask again" he smiled at her before his mind returned to his song writing

Everyone was excited to get back to Lima, Isaac was still a bit quite but he smiled a lot and seemed happy, the fact that he was an only child meant he tended to make conversations with Sam or Mercy more than his cousins, but he was getting better. Finally everyone was packed, the cases were loaded in the cabs and they were off to the airport, chaos was not the word as the children found different things to keep them occupied leaving Sam and Mercy running around the airport to keep an eye on them as they played, brought or watched things while they waited for the flight to be called

"Gosh" Sam said when they finally sat down on the plane, their pockets somewhat lighter having brought them all tablets for gaming "I feel like I've been to the damn gym twice in one day"

"Imagine how I feel, I don't do gym" she laughed

"Oh you do gym alright, you just have too much fun doing it to notice" he whispered in her ear

"Maybe there'll be an opportunity for you to show me that routine again while we're in Lima" she gave him the eyes saying

"I guess we could get the opportunity to get a routine going while we're there"

"Best holiday ever" she smiled grabbing his arm ready to relax for the short trip, the children on their tablets, happy and yet excited

They got home with the intentions of disseminating the children out to their grandparents and having a week's rest and time for each other for once in the past 6 months, but once they met up with Mile, their minds were changed for them, he was the most miserable 8 year old ever, he refused to be detached from his Grandparents Chang and acted like he didn't even remember his siblings. Mom Chang was upset because she'd had the full burden of looking after him and it was plain to see she was exhausted, Dad Chang looked like he was on his last nerve with their parents demanding attention, even before they could say hello properly they were demanding to be toileted "Best holiday ever?" Sam questioned as they gathered Mile's things to take him with them, of course he came screaming and kicking, but it also meant Wesley and Nikita ended up staying half the expected time with Grandparents Cohen Chang because they ended up having the two instead of one

"Seriously?" Mercy sat in the car watching Sam secure the child seat

"Think Tina and Mike babe"

"I can't even tell you what I'm damn well thinking"

By day three it was apparent that not so cute Mile was a brat to put it nicely, he was throwing a fit, like a two year old, every time they went shopping and he didn't get exactly what he'd wanted, at first they played his game and brought him what he needed. When he decided to go to church and display the same behaviour Mercy's Mom pulled them aside and alerted them to the fact that the child was spoilt and needed pulling back in before it was too late. They very quickly put rules in place, stopped taking him with them to the shops unless he agreed to be quiet and behave, removing perks and stuff, they were surprised at how quickly he caught on and started changing his behaviour.

"Shit we did it" Mercy smiled as they walked through the airport to get their plane back to Hollywood with all four children quiet

"Those three were easy, got them hooked on their tablets, I only need to take them and they feel like their right arms gone" Sam shared with her as they walked "It works with every child" he giggled "I'm getting Mile one when we get back"

Five hours later they were back in Hollywood, in their flat dealing with their organised chaos

The one bad habit young Mile had formed was sleeping in their bed, the fact that the flat was overcrowded with Nikita needing her own space, Wesley and Isaac acquiring a double bunk bed in their room, the only place left for Mile was their bed or the couch and they couldn't leave him on the couch

"This isn't good babe" Sam told her as they came out the bathroom, that being the only place to get privacy in their home right now, and it had to be when Mile was asleep too "We need to chase up on the house, I can't live like this"

"Sorry babe" she laughed as they looked at each other dressed in long night dress and pyjamas for bed

"Look at you all butter wouldn't melt, after what you just put me through in there" he laughed getting into bed "Does he have to be in the middle?"

"What if he falls off?"

"He falls" Sam laughed

"Sam" she giggled

"What?" he laughed "I fell on my head it did me no harm"

"I beg to differ" she laughed "Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight" he replied as they both turned their backs to Mile to fall asleep

 **Home**

So the summer holidays were on them Wesley and Isaac hadn't got a school, Nikita was happy in her all girls school and wanted to go back. The one good thing was that Isaac was coming into his own, he'd demanded to go to the school Wesley was going to, Sam was all up for him moving after his experience with that janitor's wife and the headmaster

"We got the house" Sam came running into the main room to tell everyone "Can you believe we got the house" he grabbed Mercy still shouting

"Yes" Wesley laughed hitting fists with Sam as he walked past him, Mile started screaming, taking Mercy's attention again, and Sam moved off to fist bump Isaac and hug Nikita

"I'm going to get on it this weekend babe, we need to have moved before these guys go back to school and I'm busy writing"

"That's fine say three weeks?"

"I'll get on it" he smiled "And in this next place, everyone has their space including Aunt M and I" he announced, no one was actually listening

Mercy busied herself with designs, fabrics, furniture and colours, while Sam looked at building work, insurances, contractors and setting up bills, by week three of the holidays Sam was frustrated. He needed to write and every place he went in the house the children followed him, fighting, arguing, crying, laughing, just being children really but he didn't need that while he was trying to write

"Babe I know how this is going to look but I need some time out, I'm not getting any work done we seem to wake up and fall asleep with the children around us, and if I'm being honest it's about to drive me fucking mad"

"How do you think I feel, I can't even think about work right now"

"I know how you feel babe I'm there, but what I'm saying is, if I don't get out of here I'm going to blow"

"So what are you asking for?"

"A week maybe, to just go away with the guys and create, I'll be back in a week"

"A week?" she looked at him asking "A week you're sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay a week" she agreed "Call every day"

"You don't have to tell me that" he laughed "Gone are the days when home was the only place to be for us time" he looked around the room telling her

"I don't know about Mile, I'll spit my dummy out if you don't get back, so don't go far"

The next day he was packed and off to some secluded hut in the woods with his merry band of writers, well two anyway for a week of work on day five he called Mercy to hear anarchy happening in the house "What's going on?" he asked as the phone was answered

"Aunt M and Nikita are being Diva's" Wesley laughed

"It sounds real" Sam laughed

"It is" Wesley laughed louder "All Isaac did was mix their hair dye up, now they have like an orange colour in their hair, thing is they can wash it out in a few weeks"

"You're joking right?" Sam asked shocked that Wesley didn't actually see anything wrong with what he'd claimed Isaac had done "Put Aunt M on the phone" Mercy was up in the heavens with her screech, she sounded like she was running around after the boys "Mercy" he shouted down the phone but she wasn't listening, the next thing he knew the phone went dead "Shit" he sat looking at the dead phone wondering if there were going to be any children left when he got back, wondering if he really wanted to go back to that, smiling at the thought of seeing Mercy with orange hair.

"Sam" he heard her voice through the phone some hours later sounding calm "Sorry about earlier I was chasing Isaac, he's hairs orange now too" she laughed

"So there are no adults in the house then?" Sam laughed

"I had to get my teenage years back on to deal with this lot, we're having fun though"

"It sounded serious before"

"Oh it was I wanted to hurt him" she laughed

"This wasn't the dream was it?" he got serious asking

"No I guess it wasn't, but who ever gets everything they dreamed about?"

"You I hope, you got me"

"I know I got everything but I guess dreams don't just stop where you want them to"

"Any regrets?"

"Not that I can think of right now no" she giggled

"I love you Mrs Evans"

"Unconditionally back at you Mr Evans"

That night he sat and wrote _**'Sixteen' by Thomas Rhett**_ and came home on the seventh night as they'd agreed. Their plans got fast after that they had to find a Nanny for Mile, he wasn't going to any type of boarding school at 8 they needed to check him every day, they were about to secure a school for Wesley and Isaac who had suddenly become best buddies, the house needed sorting and they needed to move. Luckily they weren't selling the flat Sam was going to use it for creating and maybe they'd take breaks, more often, he was seriously working on his album and Mercy was hoping to get back into work locally when school started back, they had a plan.

Week five of the holidays and they'd been busy, they had a move in date in sight, schools were sorted for all children, they'd sourced two agencies for the Nanny and were looking at references, the house was ready, they were waiting for the couch and that was it. Sam had a new record he was keeping close to his chest, Mercy was reading a script for a Hollywood production, if she got it she's be able to be home most nights for Mile, freeing up Sam to tour and do his thing, there was a light a the end of the rather gloomy tunnel

 **35 years old**

There had been a definite light at the end of that tunnel, the children had settled that first Summer they'd had a lot of time with Sam and Mercy, they purposely didn't do any holidays abroad, their professional life imposed but they soon found a work, home life balance and nearing 15 year old Wesley and Nikita, 13 year old Isaac and 10 year old Mile were more than feeling settled and at home. Mile had long since left their bedroom and everything in that department was back on track, even more so as Mercy was more often than not home every night and Sam was making the effort to get home whenever he could, it was costing, but it was worth it.

Sam had been on a long stretch, he'd been away promoting his album letting off a song every six weeks or so and he was on the last stretch, Mercy had managed to grab herself an Olivier Award at her 4 week intensive stint in England a while ago, and they were having a bit of a celebration about it at Paramount, now she was back and had time

They sat in the day room of their 12 bed mini mansion waiting for the Grandparents to fly in scared but excited for them all being on the same flight, knowing there was going to be tears tonight, the bet was going to be who'd cry the loudest and that was up for grabs now Tina wasn't around for anyone to beat her record

"Is that them?" Sam asked looking round as everyone strained their ears to hear cars on the white pebbled u shaped drive, Isaac was the first one up and everyone just seemed to follow, cooks, butlers, maids everyone got busy making sure everyone was in with the least discomfort and sitting comfortably. The grandchildren went into spoilt brat mode as the Jones and Evans' looked on smiling

"Order whatever you want" Mercy encouraged their frail relatives "If I could have I'd have asked Jim to do this in Lima save you guys travelling like this"

"We're fine" Mom Chang told her smiling

"We've got a few hours before we need to get off" Mercy smiled "Hair and beauty" she touched her Mom's hair telling her

"We've got suits and boots" Sam laughed telling the Dad's "Not really, more like beer and the game"

"Sam" Mercy looked at him smiling

"What? That's what we want" he told her, as she looked around at smiling Dads

"Nikita are you coming with us" she asked

"Of course" she smiled as the Grandparents looked on amazed at the growth rate of their grandchildren

Everyone did their thing and finally got back together early evening for a rush preparation, getting to the venue with only five minutes to spare, sweat and all as they rushed up to the front table before the cameras rolled to take in the event, it wasn't going out live but they were going to show it at some point.

The big boss Jim Gianopulos got up and compared most of the evening, of course he recognised other things that had been going on for all corners of his business before his focus landed on Mercy and her performance in his hit musical. She laughed as some children came out doing the mini me on some of the show and some of the original cast members came out and said sweet stuff about her, she looked twice when Sam shook her off him and got up "Where you going?" she grabbed his cuff asking him

"You'll see" he smiled pulling away from her and walking off as she watched him, Mile saw his opportunity and ran over to claim her lap, he knew it was his when Dad wasn't about, she smiled and pulled him to her smiling as he shuffled about to get comfortable before she heard Sam's voice over the mic and her head shot up

"Hi" he waved smiling at Mercy "Good evening everyone" he smiled as everyone cheered "Those of you who know us personally know me as Sam Evans, Mercy's husband and those of you who don't just know that I exist in her background somewhere" he laughed "There are a few things people don't know about our lives, Mercy doesn't know this, but I'm about to let out some of our secrets tonight in her honour" he smiled at her

"No" she mouthed knowing he wasn't going to take any notice

"We've been together for 19 years of course the first maybe four years were on and off we where in high school" he laughed "And we got married just 3 years ago" he frowned "I'd like to say it was a happy occasion but it wasn't for so many of us" he said as the crowd didn't know whether to laugh or sigh and he looked at the family all sitting there, faces deep in thought "Two days before our wedding we..." he pointed to the the family tables "Collectively those 11 people down there and myself lost four of their children, those little angels parents, and our dear friends, it was heart breaking" he looked at his hands as the pain of it all revisited him "In a horrific plane crash"

"But just like she's taken on her career, Mercy grabbed the challenge with both hands, we both did, and managed to not only be a mother to four children, but still managed to continue working almost at the same pace, if not faster, and of the same high quality to merit an Oliver Award. I speak for the whole family, and we've gotten so big" he laughed "When I say we're proud of Mercy" he laughed "Usually when I'd finish a speech of any kind one of my wing men would say that's life, and of course it is" he chocked

"Mercy hasn't heard this song yet" he smiled at her saying "It's the title track to my new album she got me to focus on through all this, it's ultimately dedicated to my wife for her life achievements we're celebrating tonight, but the undertones are from conversations we had with our wingmen and women, and I've also thrown something in there for our children, I hope you feel what I'm trying to say; this is for Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike our families and of course Mercy from Me" he told the crowd as he grabbed his guitar and a choir came from the sides to join him as he started singing **'Grave' by Thomas Rhett**

 _You're my forever, my slice of heaven on this side of the Mississippi River, baby  
You're my infinity, no end to you and me come hell, fire, or rain, baby, nothing can change it, no, nothing can change it  
Oh when the good Lord calls me home and this life is through, I may be six feet deep, but I'll still be loving you  
Baby, what we got won't ever die, _

_Can't take diamonds, can't take gold, but I'll take your love with me when I go, I'm gonna take it to the grave with me_

 _You're my destiny, you'll always be with me, today, tomorrow, all the way to eternity, baby_  
 _No last breath taken on this earth, no concrete tombstone, no amount of dirt can change it, no, nothing can change it_

 _Oh when the good Lord calls me home and this life is through, I may be six feet deep, but I'll still be loving you  
Baby, what we got won't ever die, _

_Can't take diamonds, can't take gold, but I'll take your love with me when I go, I'm gonna take it to the grave with me,_

 _To the grave with me, to the grave , to the grave, to the grave with me,_

 _To the grave with me, to the grave with me, to the grave, to the grave, to the grave with me  
To the grave with me, to the grave with me, to the grave, to the grave, to the grave with me, _

_To the grave with me, to the grave with me, to the grave, to the grave, to the grave with me_

 _You're my forever, my slice of heaven on this side of the Mississippi River, baby_  
 _Oh when the good Lord calls me home and this life is through, I may be six feet deep, but I'll still be loving you_  
 _Baby, what we got won't ever die,_

 _Can't take diamonds, can't take gold, but I'll take your love with me when I go, I'm gonna take it to the grave with me_

Mercy was up on stage before he finished "Did you like it?" he hugged her asking

"I loved it, we all loved it" she smiled kissing him "It's beautiful" of course there was a big speech dedicated to Mercy from the man himself as Sam stood by her side, the proudest she'd ever seen him, eventually the night closed and the family went home, Mile asleep in Sam's arms as the older children woke up to walk into the house. They were sent to bed while the adults sat around chatting about their highlights of the night, eventually Sam and Mercy returned to the day room

"Okay" Sam raised his voice saying "That was a good night wasn't it?" he smiled at all their parents saying

"Great day" Mercy's Dad echoed raising his glass

"Made even better with the news that we'll be adding our bundle of joy to our clan in 6 months time" he looked around the room saying

"Seriously?" Mercy's Mom asked as Sam watched his Mom rushing as fast as she could towards him

"I knew you guys were hiding something" Isaac came from nowhere saying "Please give us a little sister Mile's so annoying"

"Little whoever they are, is going to annoy you anyway Isaac, that's life" Sam laughed as Isaac came toward him for a hug

"A baby, a stroppy 9 going on 19 year old and three hormonal teenagers, that's life" Mercy laughed rolling her eyes as everyone went in for hugs, kisses and congratulations, before goodnights were passed around and everyone went to find sleep

"Sam" Mercy whined as she sat on their bed watching him undress "Can we ca..."

"There'll be no baby Quinn, Noah Puck or whatever I draw a line" he laughed

"But it doesn't seem fair to have Tina and Mike and not ..."

"No" Sam jumped on the bed laughing "None of them, Sam or Mercy I can work with"

"You're so mean, I thought we could add their names so we could tell their story every time someone asked"

"Means my middle name" he laughed pulling her on top of him "And I mean it when I say, shut up and kiss me"

"Must I, it's a tough life" she smiled

"As I said to Isaac, that's lif..." he got out before she did as he'd asked


	3. Chapter 3

**35 Years Old**

Where had the time gone, it seemed like as soon as they'd announced their new family member to the clan her belly had gone out of control, it was like a balloon and she was actually waddling when they went to bed just a month later. Sam had laughed at the new Mercy as he watched her from the back and was suffering for it, she was 6 months gone, her cravings should have gone by now but she still had him getting up in the middle of the night for visits to the store for things she knew weren't in the house "Sam" she moaned struggling to sit up in the bed as he stirred "I need you to get me some water" she nudged him, harder than she needed to

"Babe you've got water on the cabinet" he turned his head to look at her

"It's warm I need some cold water, please babe, I'm boiling" her eyes begging him to save her life

"You really didn't have to wake me up for water" he lifted his head off the pillow telling her

"But I waddle when I walk surely that's not good for the baby" she teased

"Are we ever going to get past that giggle, it was funny at the time" he sat up, grabbing his sweats to go get her water "You'll be at the Saban everyday for a week, next week, and I'll be getting some damn rest"

"I know, then its nine weeks before our Angel shows her face and then life really changes" she smiled as she watched him getting dressed

"I can't wait" he turned to smile before leaving the room to get her water, he looked back to see her smiling face and knew she was nowhere near finished getting him back for that giggle just yet.

He'd taken some time out to be with her for a while, she'd been down in the dumps, they both had, going through this life changing event with no friends to share little things with or get advice from, they really missed those guys. She'd called him a few times crying about some other thing she'd found to worry about, after reading baby books, he thought she was over-compensating for her friends with the damn books. The last straw came when he'd called the house, just checking in, especially with her moods and Mandy; the Nanny, informed him that she hadn't been out the bedroom since the night before, he called her phone several times before he forfeited his studio time and went home. When he got there it was obvious she needed time out, but with Mile coming home every day and him being in the studio trying to get another album together getting her that time was almost impossible without some sacrifice, so he gave up on his album for a week and stayed at home, eventually she was happy when a small part dropped in her lap for a local theatre production.

Previously she'd be off doing some low key stuff at the local theatre, in her elements again and happy most of the time, she'd got different gripes then she was angry because the pregnancy made her feel dependent on members of the cast, that she wasn't pulling her weight, her costume looked like a sack everything was flying at him over the phone and when she finally got home at night, it just went up a notch

There was no doubt about it they missed their friends, there was no cushion for them to bounce off, no voice of reason to put things into perspective, just them to sit and figure all this out alone "I miss them" she sat wrapped in Sam's arms telling him

"Me too babe" he pulled her to him

After that, it seemed like they'd both released something in saying that and things had calmed down some, enough for her to start thinking about going on stage again, Sam helped her get another minor part close by, he didn't feel comfortable with her travelling in the later stages of the pregnancy without him.

This Saban gig was her last one before the baby, Sam had finished the tenth song for his album and was taking some well earned time out before the next song was agreed and then he'd get busy, he was in the studio nearly every day, but home every night their life had changed. He'd negotiated that he'd do a string of appearances while Mercy was doing that final performance and then he'd get a break for the two weeks before and after their baby came along. The children were settled it had been nearly 4 years since that whole disaster happened

Wesley and Nikita seemed to have gotten over the very worst of things, school was settling down for them, Isaac was still quiet his eyes always told you there was something going on behind them but he never let on what, and Mile was being a typical 10 year old, still a bit too clingy to Mercy but he was doing alright. The parents on the other hand were all going through stuff, Mike's grandfather was on his way out and it wasn't clear whether the family saw that as a good or bad thing. Dad Fabray had been left with a paralysed right side following a second stroke and Dad Puckerman's drinking had lead to liver disease and he wasn't looking at letting up.

As always, as soon as it's commented on, things started to go wrong again, he'd just hung the phone up from Mercy telling him about Dad Puckerman's diagnosis when he got a call from the Nanny "Hi" he picked the phone up saying

"Sam, it's Mandy"

"Yes I know Mandy what's up?"

"It's Mile again" she sighed "He's been playing up at school again, I think he spends too much time in the naughty corner, Mercy will be home before he gets out for this one what should I do?"

"What's he done this time?" Sam rolled his eyes for this boys behaviour, he was constantly in trouble for doing some underhanded thing at school, he was rebellious like his Mom and most times it made him laugh

"He's been expelled" she told him "Something to do with swearing at several teachers and some of the children"

"Where did he get swear words from?" he asked shocked

"I don't know Sam, he's naughty"

"Shoot" he raked his hand through his hair saying "I guess Mercy's going to have to find out now isn't she?"

"I guess so" Mandy told him, she wasn't happy about this either "You will be home tonight?"

"I have no choice, yes, it will be late but I'll be there"

"We tell her together, I don't want to lose my job"

The rest of the day went as normal, Mercy got back from her daily vocal training just in time to see Mile before he went to bed then she wobbled back out the door, into the waiting car and back to the theatre, backstage stuff, she couldn't keep away. Mile got fed washed and into bed by 7pm and Mandy had her time until Mercy arrived home at around 10.45pm "Everything alright Mandy?" Mercy asked as she saw her lingering around

"Yes, just waiting for a lift tonight"

"A gentleman" Mercy smiled looking at her

"Well yes but it's my brother, coming to pick me up"

"Oh sorry" she looked at her saying "I thought …. never mind" she said turning as the front door opened "Sam" she smiled for unexpectedly seeing her man come through the door "You didn't say you were coming back early tonight"

"I didn't plan on it babe but then, don't panic" he sat beside her saying, kissing her lips before he carried on "I asked Mandy to wait on because well we have a situation" he looked at Mandy telling her "Sit down Mandy" he smiled as Mercy looked between the two of them

"What's the situation?"

"It's Mile" he told her looking at Mandy "And it's not Mandy's fault before you go sacking her" he grabbed her hand and focused on her eyes "Mile's been a bit of a pest at school for a while now, I've been having conversations with him over the phone, Mandy's been giving him time out and stuff, like I instructed her but" he looked at Mandy almost begging for some help as his mouth carried on "He's finally gone too far and he's been expelled today"

"What?" Mercy gasped pulling her hands away from him

"I thought I could deal with him, you have so much going on with the baby, work and everything..."

"I'm not even mad about you trying to fix things with the children, I think it's the man thing to do, but expelled at 10 years of age, what are we going to do?"

"I don't think we have many options right now, other than to ask Mandy to step up to full time for a while, at least until the baby's born and help look after him"

"He needs for something to happen, he can't think that this behaviour is alright, it's not"

"What if we make him do school at home, get the work from school and make him sit and do it here, then there's no playing around for him is there?" Sam asked

"Yeah and we could take all his stuff off him for say a week, what do you think?" Mercy asked

"I think it's a start, but honestly, I think he's going to get worse before he gets better" Mandy told them

"Gosh don't say that Mandy, you'll have me climbing the walls" Sam laughed

"So Mandy what do you say about doing some full time work for a while and dishing some tough love to our boy?" Mercy asked

"I think if we work together we can help him through this" she smiled "That's my brother I have to go" she got up saying when she heard the car horn outside "Sorry for the noise, he's not happy"

"That's fine" Mercy waved her off telling her "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" she smiled as she left

"Do you think this might all be part of him missing Tina and Mike?" Sam asked as the door shut behind Mandy

"It's been four years now do you think that would still affect him?"

"I think it could affect all of them all their lives"

"Well yes, silly comment, of course, I mean it will affect me forever"

"Me too" he hugged her saying "But we can't let him get away with stuff because of it"

"No I'm not even suggesting that we do, I just wonder if his hurt is coming out in the wrong way"

"I don't need you stressing about any of this" he told her rubbing their bump

"So what did you finish up today?" she spun round asking him a smile on her face for the excitement of hearing yet another masterpiece from her man

"I guess, I put my feelings on my sleeve again" he laughed getting up to grab his phone off the coffee table to play her **'Craving You' by Thomas Rhett & Maren Morris **

"I crave you too" she stretched up to kiss him saying "Maren sounds good too"

They ate, talked and listened to music for a while before Sam looked at his phone "Gosh it's 1am come on, to bed" he jumped up saying as he took his time pulling her up "I'm back out first thing, we need to make the most of our time"

So the next day Mile's new regime started, Sam was back in the studio and Mercy was back shopping and things

Mile played up for Mandy a lot anyway, but the fact that she was trying to instill some rules into him didn't go down too well with him from day one, he was walking off as she was speaking to him, he'd decided that his geography lesson was going to be swimming in the pool and for English he sat swearing at the Xbox while he played against somebody on the internet

"Mile" Mandy finally shouted, on week two of this behaviour towards her, calling him several times while he pretended she wasn't there "I'm going to report you to your Mom if you don't come and sit here now and do this work" some authority in her voice

"Why are you shouting at me?" he almost screamed at her

"Because you refuse to hear me when I talk to you, will you please come do your work?" she asked, her voice level and calm

"No" he looked her in the eye telling her daring her to do something about it

"Right" she walked towards him saying "You're not even supposed to be playing with that" she made to grab the console remote out his hand, but he pulled it away "Give it" she held her hand out saying

"You want it?" he held it out asking her

"I said give it here before I tell your Mom what you've been up to" she held her hand out telling him "Mile" she looked at him waiting

"Here" he said throwing the console remote at her and walking away "Have it I don't want to play anyway" he looked back when he heard her scream, shocked to see blood and her hands at her face "Mandy" he walked back towards her saying

"Don't" she stepped back telling him "Don't come near me" she backed away from him going to the bathroom to sort herself out

"Mandy, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do that" he told her as she walked back into the room, with tissue attached to her face "I'm really sorry" he stood in front of her saying

"I need to get some stitches put in, but I'm not taking you with me, you could maybe go to your room" she told him, her voice as soft as it had ever been, as she watched him leave the room, she almost felt sorry for him "Sam" she said when he picked the phone up "You need to come home now, I need to go to hospital quickly"

"Hospital" he gasped "What's wrong with Mile?"

"It's not Mile it's me" she told him

"What happened?" he asked not waiting for the explanation "I'll be there in about an hour" he told her putting the phone down, explaining to Frank why he was off home, while he stood talking watching Frank roll his eyes for the repetitive absence. To say Sam was mad as hell as he drove was an understatement, he was so far behind with this new contract he was going to have to start paying some serious money soon, the only thing that calmed him down was the thought of Mandy being in some accident at home and Mile having witnessed that resulting in him suffering some sort of trauma "Mandy" he shouted as he burst into the house just over twenty minutes later

"Sam" she came out into the foyer saying with a towel held against her face

"What happened?" he walked towards her asking

"Mile threw something at me, it's cut my face and I need to get stitches"

"Shit, I'm sorry Mandy" he grabbed the towel to have a look "God that's deep" he cringed saying "Do you need a lift?"

"I've called my brother"

"He'll be pissed again" Sam smiled

"He will, and I'm guessing he won't let me come back, I'll have to give the job up"

"Actually I understand that, if you were my sister I'd want blood" he grabbed her shoulder saying "Thank you for everything, I know you've had the patience of a saint dealing with him"

"Thank you Sam" she hugged him saying before they parted company as he watched her leave

The bang of the door woke the whole house up as he turned and roared Mile's name through the house, he came down already crying "That might work with your Mom but me, I'm a different animal" he shouted at him "Have you seen Mandy's face?"

"No Dad" he told him looking up to what must have seemed like god to him, Sam towered over him so high, as he wiped his wet black hair off his face to look at his Dad

"Did you even apologise?"

"I did a few times, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm not even interested in what you didn't mean to do, you did it, and who the hell do you think is going to sit here with you now?"

What?" Mile's head shot up again asking

"I beg your pardon?" Sam asked shocked at his response

"Sorry Dad, I mean pardon"

"You've had so many chances, I've taken into account that you miss your Mom and Dad for too long now, you're nearly 11 years old and you've been allowed to walk around behaving like a damn 4 year old, well it stops now, do you hear me?"

"Yes Dad" he looked up at him again acknowledging the conversation, Sam saw scared in his eyes and backed down a bit, he didn't need his son to be scared of him

"Mandy's not coming back, so right now we have no one to look after you, so I suggest you get round that desk and get on with your work, and when your Mom comes in, if she's not happy with it, I'm getting you out of bed, so make it good" he pointed to the desk telling him as he watched Mile walk away to go do as he'd been told _calm down Sam_ he told himself as he went to make himself a hot drink. He ended up doing something for the two of them to eat and coming out offering Mile a break with a sandwich and drink on a plate "Half an hour and back to it" he told him as he saw Tina's serious face looking back at him, he turned and smiled as he went back to get his food and return to sit with Mile "Son" he looked at him saying "Is this to do with your parents?"

"I don't know Dad, I'm just angry all the time" his face melted, he maybe hadn't realised he actually needed to talk "I'm looking at their picture more now I need to because I want to remember them, I'm actually forgetting my Mom and Dad" he cried water and mucus mingling together in bubbles as he sobbed, Sam sat watching him, he didn't want to stop him, he needed to get it all out "I can't remember how my Mom smells, I can see my Dad but I can't hear him any more"

"You were pretty young when they went, I think they'd want you to remember their faces, and I also think they'd want you to live your life and not dwell on them... they love you and that's all you need to remember and the pictures there for you to look at and remember them"

"Then I feel like I'm being rude for not being grateful for Mom and you taking me on..."

"Hey" Sam pulled his arm hard enough to drag him to him "There's nothing for you to be grateful for, we're grateful that you came to live with us, that you call us Mom and Dad, that you love us enough to trust us with your life, we're the grateful ones" he hugged him telling him "But you can't treat people and things the way you're treating them"

"I don't want to be like this" he mumbled as he sunk his head further into his Dad's chest

"I don't know what Mom's going to say when she gets here, but I'm behind her one hundred percent and whatever we decide on this you need to take it without argument, do you hear me?"

"I hear you" he whispered, cuddling in as if he was in his Mom's lap, four years old again, Sam just held him for a while before he sent him back to eat his sandwich and do his work before his Mom came home

"Sam?" Mercy called as she burst through the door with more baby clothes and food "Why are you home already?" she asked as she wondered around looking for him "What's happened?" she asked as she walked into the day room to see him sitting with his headphones on listening to something "Sam" she tapped him saying "Why are you home?" she asked, he took his headphones off and looked up at her

"Hi babe" he jumped up smiling as he went in for his kiss and feel their baby bump

"Hi" she smiled taking the kiss

"Trouble with Mile I'm afraid, Mandy called me"

"Why didn't she call me, you were working?"

"I asked her not to worry you, just call me for everything"

"What's he done now?" she rolled her eyes asking

Sam didn't leave anything out, he told the story just as Mandy had told him, followed by what he'd done since he'd got home and how he felt about what he'd said "He sounds sorry but he may be pulling the wool"

"I don't think he is, I was talking to Sarah at clinic today about his behaviour, you know clinging and everything and she seemed to think he'd maybe got issues that needed to be sorted by a professional, I was actually going to speak to you about it when you got back"

"He said he actually felt like he was being ungrateful for wanting to remember his parents, are we making this too hard for them?"

"I don't know, I think we've tried as best we can under the circumstances"

"Still trying, come on lets sort something to eat" he told her moving towards the kitchen, watching Mercy sit down before he went in search of something to cook "I told him you'd look at his work when you got in and I'd wake him up if you weren't satisfied"

"I'll check in a bit" she smiled, everything about this man turned her on, she was already fed up of watching him moving around the kitchen, she walked up to him and grabbed him round the waist laying her head on his back "Can we concentrate on us for just a second?" she asked pulling him round to face her before grabbing his lips "There was a time when the kitchen was the last place we needed when we were together"

"That's still the case, but I share your body with our baby right now and I have to think for three"

"Seven actually"

"Yeah in general stuff, but when I'm thinking about bed, three" he laughed "And I don't mean Mile"

"What was that proposal song again?" she looked up asking **'Sweetheart, one kiss and I come undo'** she sang

"As I said still the case, so you know what I'm thinking right now" he kissed her neck saying as her arms wrapped around his neck **'You and I we could use some reckless behaviour, so kiss me like a stranger'** he sung in her ear his voice itching as she grabbed his hair pulling his head back to look at him before pulling him to her

"Take me to bed" she whispered when he finally let go of her lips, she didn't need to ask twice

The next morning they woke up to Mile making his own breakfast in the kitchen, smiling at the Mike moves he was putting down on them right now as his eyes checked them out to see what was coming next "Obviously your work was good, we didn't wake you up last night" Mercy told him "And Dad told me how you were feeling so I guess we're going to try and get you some support for dealing with your feelings and stuff, just someone outside of us to talk to about stuff you're thinking and feeling, is that something you might want?" she looked at him across the breakfast table asking

"I'll try anything Mom" he replied, Mercy sort of felt he was just being a yes man right now but she'd at least try to get him there for one session, she looked into her baby's eyes and saw his Mom looking back at her before Mike's grin came out and she was fit for bursting

"You're so much like your Mom and Dad" she ruffled his hair telling him

Seven weeks before the expected date, two weeks before the children break up and Mercy's going stir crazy, what with babysitting Mile every day, busy with vocal training in the study, anxious about Sam having to take on a mini tour way too close for her liking, to the baby's birth date and being pregnant meant all she wanted to do was sleep, eat and sleep

"Mom" Mile walked into the study saying

"Why have you stopped work?" she looked at him asking

"Because …."

"As usual you have an answer for everything, lets hear it"

"Because" he rolled his eyes telling her "The phone rang and it's the school for you or Dad"

"Oh" she smiled walking towards him "Maybe they want you back" she ruffled his hair saying as she took the phone "Hello" she called as she brought it to her ear

"Mrs Evans, this is Isaac's Head of Year Tutor Miss Collins" the voice came back at her saying

"Isaac?" she asked trying to take it in, he'd never presented any problems "What's happened to him?"

"Nothing to him Mrs Evans, I just wonder if you could come in and have a word with me about him?"

"Yes sure give us an hour and we'll be there" she told her cutting the phone off before calling Sam "Babe, there's an issue with Isaac and they want us at the school"

"What's happened?"

"They didn't say just asked for us to come in, I'll grab a cab and meet you at the studio"

"Yeah see you in a bit" he rolled his eyes telling her as he turned to look at Frank again, he didn't have to say anything, Frank just threw his pen down obviously this situation was coming to a head "Sorry" he squeezed out for wasting a half a days studio time and money

"Sam" Frank called him out the booth walking off as he followed "This situation is becoming impossible"

"I know you're not asking me to choose, because as much as I love music, I'd have to go with the children, they have no one else, they've all come with baggage and it's hard enough dealing with their shit, please don't add any" he held his hands up saying

"I'm not asking you to choose, just to remember your commitment here"

"And you don't think I have a commitment there?"

"When you signed up, I asked the question and children weren't on the agenda"

"When I signed up, I had four friends with families and a girl that loved this life as much as I did, and that's what made this thing run smooth for me, but obviously the situations changed and I've had to adapt and I'm sure, if you want me to carry on making money for you, you'll adapt too, that's life" Sam spat out, he couldn't believe the pressure he'd just released in saying that "You know I give one hundred and ten percent when I'm here and on stage"

"I know you do" Frank told him "It's just frustrating when we book stuff and this happens, we pay out so much"

"I pay out so much Frank, and trust me with a growing family I notice every damn penny"

"I've just got your back that's all"

"So you know how I feel about having those guys backs?"

"I guess I do" he smiled as they grabbed each others hand and pulled in for a hug

"Thanks for the love" Sam told him as he looked up to see one of the band standing there

"Mercy's outside" he told him holding Sam's phone out for him to grab on his way out, he grabbed his phone and left to drive to the boys school to see what was up with Isaac

"Mr & Mrs Evans to see Miss Collins" Mercy told the receptionist before they took a seat to wait

"You know this is going to be some mega Puckmister stuff yeah?" Sam laughed as they waited

"I tamed Puck I can tame the Puckster" Mercy laughed back

"Mr & Mr Evans" they heard stopping their laugh as they both looked to where the voice came from "I'm Miss Collins, this way please" she held her arm out in the direction she was talking about, they got up and followed her

"Stay right here" Sam told Mile, pointing at the chair outside the door as they walked into the office

"So, what's this problem Isaac's having?" Mercy asked

"I've asked for him to be brought into the meeting, he'll be here in a minute" she looked at them saying "But just to fill you in, he's been part of a gang of lads who have been throwing some of the more vulnerable lads into the rubbish bins"

"What?" Sam asked his eyes wide with surprise

"I'm afraid he's turned into a bit of a bully" she smiled "He was very popular when he first arrived and very engaged in his work, loved music and art but now he just basically walks around with these guys terrorising whoever he can"

Sam and Mercy sat listening finding it hard to imagine this child Miss Collins was talking about, being a rouge was an odd look for blond, angelic looking Isaac "Are you sure we're talking Isaac and not Wesley?" Mercy asked looking between Sam and Miss Collins

"It's definitely Isaac" Miss Collins told them as the door knocked "Come in" she shouted as everyone looked at the door "Isaac take a seat" she instructed as Sam and Mercy sat trying to catch their breath

"What the hell have you done to your hair?" Sam asked shocked as they looked at Isaac standing there donning a fresh Mohawk "Who did that to your hair?" he asked as Isaac stood in silence not looking at anyone

"Anyway the main issue is once we'd found out about the bullying thing we of course had them in, we asked them to empty their pockets because one of the boys reported they'd been forced at knife point, and the knife was found in one of the other boys pockets"

"A knife?" Mercy screeched "Where did they get that from, look at me" she tugged him saying "Where did they get it from?"

Sam had to hold his temper in, he was mad as hell for Isaac disrespecting Mercy like that in front of people "So what happens now?" he asked Miss Collins, he could barely look up for his anger

"We're suspending him while we investigate the situation, because we can't get much more out of him than you see right now" she looked between Sam and Mercy saying "He's a good lad generally but until he tells us what's happening for him we don't see how we can help him, after the holidays we'll talk again"

"Thanks" Sam jumped up telling her, he was itching to get out, they opened the door to see Wesley standing outside with Mile "Wesley" he called, his arms out to greet him, it had been a while since he'd seen any of these guys

"What happened with Isaac?" Wesley asked taking the hug as he spoke

"We're taking him home to discuss it" he replied looking back at Isaac as he spoke

"I'm coming" Wesley announced as all five left the building, Isaac still not speaking

Wesley, Mile and Isaac went into the house ahead of Sam and Mercy "Now we're dealing with holding it all in Puck and acting out Quinn" Mercy rolled her eyes

"Mercy I can't help it I'm so damn mad for Isaac disrespecting you in that damn office, I've got to say something to him, I'm not having it"

"He's dealing with..."

"No, that's not cutting it, he's going to get it" he pushed the door open for her to walk in and followed her "Isaac" he shouted as he walked into the day room "Get in here" he told him as he came to the day room door "What do you want?" he asked Wesley as he followed "Sit down" he instructed Isaac

"I'm just..." Wesley started to explain

"Out" Sam told Wesley, he wasn't joking Wesley turned and walked out mumbling, Mercy caught it and went at him

"What did you say?" she asked him pulling his sleeve as he walked past her

"I wasn't talking to you" he told her

"Well I was talking to you, what did you say?" she asked him again pulling him round to look at her

"Leave it" he pulled his arm away from her saying "We're dealing with it" he walked off back towards the day room telling her

"Dealing with what, what's going on?" she followed him asking

"I said we're dealing with it" he lost himself shouting at her as he opened the door to get back to Isaac

"Who are you talking to?" Sam's head shot up from his quiet talk with Isaac, that was getting them nowhere

"Mom" Wesley told him, not expecting a response

"What?" Sam jumped up asking him "You're speaking to my wife like that?"

"She just asked me too many questions I got irritated and shouted, it won't happen again" he stood wide eyed telling him

"Damn right it won't happen again and I didn't hear an apology"

"Sorry Mom" Wesley hugged Mercy telling her "That won't happen again" he kissed her cheek telling her

"Now back to you" Sam's attention shifted back to Isaac "You'll give me some answers before the end of the day young man, you've mouth enough to bully those poor guys at school and then be what scared to even open your mouth at home?" he waited for a response but as usual Isaac had none "Are you even listening to me?" he asked looking at this boy past angry "Isaac" he shouted bellowing through the house

"Leave him alone" Wesley butted in telling Sam "He's been through enough just leave him alone" he fronted up to Sam telling him

"I beg your pardon?" Sam squared up to this 15 year old boy asking watching as Isaac got up too

"I said ..."

"I dare you to say it again" Sam warned him

"Stop it" Mercy walked towards them saying, her hands about to touch them to remove their chests from each other

"Stop it" Isaac sprung up shouting pushing them apart before Mercy got to them "Mom are you alright?" he asked as all three looked at Mercy tears falling down her face as she watched this madness unfold

"Sorry" they all seemed to sing in unison

"Everyone's always sorry" she cried walking away from them all

"Shit" Sam spat out looking at the two boys, right now he wished they were his priority but it was Mercy, he walked away from them to go make sure she was alright "I'll deal with you two later" he told them as he walked through the door

"Mercy" he walked into their bedroom closing the door as he spoke "I'm sorry that happened"

"It's not you Sam, we've taken on more than we can handle, I can't deal with this, I need a break I feel like I'm being consumed by these children, it's too much for me, for us, we need to give them back"

"Back to who?" he sat on the bed asking her "We're it Mercy"

"But I don't want this any more, it's tearing the children apart, it's turning us into I don't even know what to call it, we have a baby coming in two months time, how the hell are we supposed to cope with all this drama and a new baby?"

"One day at a time I guess" he smiled "That's life, as our dear friend Mike would have told us"

"But it's so damn hard"

"When did we ever do anything easy?"

"When we fell in love" she smiled leaning on his chest

"Really?"

"Yeah falling love was easy, it was the accepting it that was hard"

"Yeah back then things seemed so complicated but they were so straight forward and we struggled, goes without say we're struggling now but when we look back this will all have been a piece of cake" he laughed

"I thought we were on track, Mile's sessions are going well, Nikita's totally settled and getting good grades, I thought Wesley was settled after your bonding thing and then he comes off with all this and Isaac..."

"I know something's going on for Isaac, he's his Dad's son he finds it hard to express himself, but he'll come round, Puck did"

"Come on, I used to hate when my parents stretched punishment out, let's go deal with this, wobble over" she promised as they got up to go deal with the boys

"Right" Sam walked into the day room with Mercy attached saying, surprised to see all three boys sitting waiting on the couch "Do we finally have an answer?" he asked Isaac

"Mom, Dad this goes against everything I've ever been told, I'm not a snitch" Isaac stood up as they approached telling them "It's not me, Mom would have been so disappointed in me" he told them as they neared "Wesley's been trying to help me deal with this, but I'm not Dad nobody's scared of me, I joined the gang to stop me from being bullied" he looked at Wesley who gave him a nod for encouragement "I've always been bullied and at the other school Wesley stuck up for me as well as himself and got himself in trouble and I asked him not to do that this time but it's bigger than me, Dad would have known what to do but I don't"

"Why are they bullying you?" Mercy asked

"Do they need a reason?" he looked at them asking "I mean I'm a loner, I have no parents, I'm shorter than the average 13 year old, they seem to think I have a silver spoon in my mouth because according to Nana Fabray I got my Mom's brains, the list goes on ending with my name's Isaac"

"Isaac's a strong name" Mercy told him

"Exactly, I'm not that strong" he smiled at her all they could see was Puck's vulnerable self standing in front of them "A guy did have a knife and I knocked it out his hand, I guess that puts me in trouble with them but I couldn't let them actually hurt anyone like that"

"We can't keep moving you guys every time something happens, we'll have to face up to them" Sam told him "I've had to face up to bullies before, I guess I could help"

"I just want to apologise to Mom" Wesley stood up saying "I didn't mean to front up to you like that and I shouldn't have spoken to you in that way, and Dad totally out of order of me, I'll make that up to you somehow, but I want you both to know it will never happen again" he told them

"Maggie said she'd talk to you about this but I feel it comes better from me" Mile stood up telling them

"God is this an Usher day?" Sam asked as everyone looked at him puzzled

"Confessions" he smiled

"So not funny Dad" Wesley chuckled

"It was actually" Mercy grabbed hold of Sam saying a laugh in her voice "Carry on sweet" she nodded at Mile saying

"At my session the other day I sort of got a bit mad about the baby"

"What session?" Wesley asked

"Dealing with my anger and stuff" Mile told him

"What anger?"

"I smashed Mandy's face in a few weeks ago, I was going out of control and I agreed to see Maggie to talk and help me out like" he told his brother

"When was I going to hear about this?" he looked at Mercy and Sam asking

"Maybe ten seconds after you became the adult in charge" Sam told him

"Okay" Mercy waved her hands about saying "Mile carry on, mad about the baby..."

"Yeah I guess I'm jealous of someone coming in to take my place, I understand she's going to be like your first and everything but I still don't like it" he looked at his brothers saying "But I also know I love her already, so I maybe need to understand these feelings like Maggie said"

"It's good you know those feelings are there, so now we can deal with them and thanks for sharing" Mercy told him "Group hug" she held her arms out saying as everyone walked into them

"We're not expecting to get this right first time guys, it's as new to us as it is to you, but if we keep talking to each other we'll find a way" Sam told them as they hugged

"What a day" Sam sat on the couch with Mercy in his arms breathing finally after the clan had been listened to, fed, washed and in bed "Please nothing else" he looked up to the heavens begging

"I'm up that school tomorrow, I need those boys to feel safe in school and they need to sort this bullying problem out" she looked up at him telling him

"I'll call them in the morning set up a meeting during my lunch time, Frank will spit bullets if I take another whole day"

"Okay"

"Mile"

"I guess I could get him more involved in the preparations for Angel's arrival, shopping, washing all the new clothes and sorting her nursery out, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I mind, but it's Mile our baby" he rocked her saying "I'm going to have to get used to sharing Mommy" he nuzzled into her neck telling her

"For the record, I refuse to share Daddy" she laughed "Can we go home, just for a week or even a weekend when Nikita comes home, I just need to recharge?"

"What about the baby?"

"We'll have five weeks left, I just need a break, I'm sure you do too"

So they had the meeting with school and hoped the issue with the bullying would be sorted out by the time the boys went back after summer break, spoke to Mile's counsellor about ways forward with his revealed issues and got Nikita from school, ready for their week away back home in Lima. it had been a while since they'd gone back, what with school, work and everything it had been difficult to squeeze it in, but now they were standing in the airport ready to take the 7 hour journey to Lima for a solid week of rest.

 **Lima**

"Hi" Mercy waved as they stood at the airport looking at Mom Fabray, Mom Chang and Dad Evans, they all took their hugs and grabbed bags and stuff jumping in the two cars that had come to pick them up

"We're meeting at Mom Jones' she's cooking up a storm, they all are" Dad Evans laughed as they drove off towards home, there was a big fest once they got there, presents galore for everyone as baby items came out, clothes and gadgets for the children and conversations coming from every angle, everyone excited

Dad Fabray was frailer than he had been the last time they'd seen him, and Sam being Sam asked the question "What's the prognosis?" he asked him laughing

"They say maybe three months" Dad Fabray told him

"I was joking" Sam sat in front of him shocked at his response

"I wasn't they said thee month"

"Seriously?" Sam asked looking around the room at all the conversations still going on around him

"Don't say anything I don't want Isaac to know" Dad Fabray told him grabbing his shoulder with his good hand, Sam knew his face was telling the story just now and if Mercy looked at him half as much as he looked at her, when they were in a room together, she'd know by now that something was wrong

"I'm going to tell her you just told me you were in pain" he told Dad Fabray as he moved off towards her

"What's up?" she asked looking at his concerned face

"Dad Fabray's in pain, it's just horrible to watch"

"I'll tell Mom Fabray she'll know what to do" Mercy walked off before he could even stop her, she came back a while later with a face looking like a river had run through it "Sam" she grabbed hold of him sobbing, he didn't even need to ask, he just stood wondering if he was sad or just plain mad that they'd told her that news in her condition

"What's up?" Wesley asked as he watched his Mom and Dad

"Nothing I guess she's just happy to be home" he told him "Hormones and stuff" he rolled his eyes telling all the children as they looked on concerned

"That's it, I've made my mind up no children for me, I can't be doing with this crying thing it's not me" Nikita announced making everyone laugh

Eventually they ate, caught up and even had a laugh about it before the children were shipped out between their grandparents and Sam and Mercy got an evening entirely to themselves, they sat in the garden just chilling and watching the sky "Should we do our trip tomorrow?" he asked

"We must I need to get back there" she smiled up at him "Three whole days without children, am I mean for smiling about that?"

"Maybe but who cares, three whole days" he smiled back

Day two and they were almost twiggling their fingers they were so missing the children, none of them wanted to admit it, but they were part of their lives now, an important part and things just didn't seem right without them. They sat on the porch at Sam's parents house when they heard a familiar voice making noise "Is that Rachel?" Mercy sat up asking

"Sounds like" Sam got up and pulled her up to go see what was going on "Guys" he smiled as he saw Rachel and Jessie walking towards them "Nice to see you again"

"Likewise" Jessie told him grabbing a hug, the girls didn't say a word just hugged each other as silent tears fell

"We don't meet often enough" Rachel finally said

"We don't but that's life" Sam looked at her saying "Everyone's so busy"

"I guess" she replied "It's Dad's 80th so we're in for his big bash, I think all our folks are going, didn't they tell you guys?"

"No" Mercy told her "Maybe they thought we needed the rest"

"I thought maybe we could sing a song for him, for old times sake"

"We could maybe do that" Mercy looked up at Sam asking but telling him

"So let's catch up" Jessie moved towards the couch saying, they all found seats and did just that "So I guess everyone's just feeling guilty right now for wanting their children around" Jessie summed up

"Not just that, our life was so different just a few years ago, and I guess in a way I miss it, mainly because it's getting harder to remember it" Mercy told everyone "I miss my girls like crazy, as you heard those guys are still having a hard time about it all too, it's just a lot, what with the baby coming too"

"I guess I'm feeling guilty for Dylan being away all the time, hard to say but he's turned into this person that I hardly know, of course he blames us for giving him everything he's ever needed in life, except out time, if I was to pass anything on that would be it, take time" Rachel sighed

"I know a thing or two about rebellious teenagers" Sam laughed "When Wes and Isaac fronted up to me the other day I didn't even recognise myself, but it stops you, you know, that love that comes from nowhere when you look at your child"

"Having just had something like that out with Dylan I know too well" Jessie laughed "But there's a line" he warned "And attacking his Mom verbally or physically is it for me"

"I did think about heading back to the gym for a second I must admit" Sam laughed "I don't know when it happened, but I stopped looking at them as a duty or chore even, and started looking at us as a family and it's changed me, it's changed us" he looked down at Mercy

"We fell for them" she looked up telling him

"Aarrhh" Rachel hummed as she watched them together "I love you guys, and we need to dip in a bit more help you guys out and stuff, we'll make that happen somehow"

"Thanks" Mercy looked up at her saying "But really, I think we got this" she smiled "I'm taking two years out when the baby comes, I'm going to be home and those guys are going to behave themselves mark my words"

"Song" Rachel piped up "We need to keep traditions up"

"I have one" Sam looked round telling everyone " **'For You' by James TW (Adapted)"** he announced as he stood up to go put the song on and everyone got up to join him

 _ **Sam:** Don't recognize my reflection lately, friends telling me that they're tryna save me, they keep coming round and telling me all the ways I'm changing, but maybe I need it, is that so crazy?_

 **Mercy (with Sam):** Got me opening doors when I (didn't before) feel my glass was half empty but (not any more) used to love flying solo but (now I'm not sure) cause (now when I'm doing my thing) I know who I'm doing it for

 **All:** Cause if I'm fighting, I'm fighting for you, and if I'm calling, I'm calling for you, babe, if I'm dying, I'm dying for you, because I've fallen, I've fallen for you, **Mercy & Rachel: **Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you, Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you

 **Jessie (With Rachel):** No, (I really never was the type for staying in), I've been gigging every night, man no debating, with Netflix in bed, it's honestly sounding so amazing, (Just you and me) is that so crazy?

 **Rachel (with Jessie):** Got me opening doors when I (didn't before) feel my glass was half empty but (not any more) used to love flying solo but (now I'm not sure, cause now, when I'm doing my thing I know who I'm doing it for)

 **All:** Cause if I'm fighting, I'm fighting for you, and if I'm calling, I'm calling for you, babe, if I'm dying, I'm dying for you, because I've fallen, I've fallen for you, **Sam & Mercy: **Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you, Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you, _**Rachel & Jessie: **Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you, Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you_

 **All:** Tell me, that we're giving it a try or we'll never know, we don't have to move fast, we can take it slow, I won't let myself in, just gotta say where and when, I'll be there, by your side, side, side, **Sam:** ooh, **Mercy & Rachel: **Ooh-ooh, I'm falling for you x 7

 _ **Jessie (Sam)** Ohh, (said I'm falling for you) Oh, don't you know, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling for you, (don't you know, don't you know) that I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling for you, (said, I'm falling) falling, **All:** I'm falling for you _

"Yeah" Rachel shouted when they'd finished, they spent most the next day together before the children came back and the following day they were on their way back home, Sam had that final four day gig to do and Mercy was excited to carry on nesting with Mile as her wing man. The school holidays were well on the way and the children were excited to be out and about, to Mercy's disappointment, she could have done with duvet days all the way

"Okay" she finally gave in at 11am "Warner Bros it is, get ready" she smiled as she watched them scramble off to get ready, too excited "We've got to be back for 8 tonight remember Dad's off later" she shouted after them. They were back hours later absolutely shattered, stuffed and ready for a bath before bed, less than an hour later they all came back downstairs ready for bed just waiting for Sam to come in so they could say bye before he left

"Hi Babe" he walked in to see her walking across the hall

"Hi" she stood with peanut jelly and spoon in hand

"Good day?" he went in for his kiss asking "I didn't mean to be this late, but I just did anther song, out the blue and I'm thinking of adding it to the itinerary for the gig"

"Can I hear it?"

"Yeah" they stepped off towards the day room

"The children are waiting to say bye, they're tired we went to Warner Bros today"

"What you've been walking around all day?"

"Well they have, I sat a lot" she laughed

"Dad" he heard in echo as he opened the day room door for Mercy to walk in first, as usual Nikita was the first to him, she was turning out to be a proper Daddy's girl, it was strange having this short, Tina looking person running up to him calling him Dad, but the feeling made him feel warm inside as he smiled at them coming towards him

"Time's up" he finally yelled some 40 minutes later after listening to their adventures of the day "Goodnight guys and look after your Mom" he told them as he hugged them individually before they left the room "Now for my girl" he looked round to see a teary Mercy "Babe"

"No I'm not crying, well I am I just don't know why, it's my damn hormones" she giggled "I guess it's watching you with the children, seeing all that love, them, it's all so where we should be and stuff you know and then Angel" she rubbed her bump "I love this feel"

"I'm laying here seeing Miss T's smug face as you guys get to sing _**Happiness hits her like a train on a track"**_ he laughed

"I can see Quinn blasting out her _**I've had the time of my life"**_ you in tow, God was I jealous of what you guys had then, I didn't know there was even better to come for me" she giggled

"Puck" he laughed " ** _It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday_** that was a blast" he said as he punched the air in memory

"Mike" Mercy sighed "The last song I remember about him was **Just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home"**

"I miss them"

"Sam" she called gripping his arm "It's started"

"What the baby?" he jumped up asking "It's too early, what do I do"

"Right, calm down, get me in the shower" she instructed which he did, he woke the children up as Wesley took the lead, as planned, in getting everyone sorted, they all jumped in the people carrier and made their way to the hospital, five hours later Angel entered the world, black hair, green eyes and the longest fingers and toes

"Come in meet your baby sister" Sam called the children in a short while after delivery, Mercy sat holding Angel with a smile on her face excited for the meeting

"Come on guys don't be shy" she called as the edged forward

"Are you alright Isaac?" Sam asked seeing him lagging behind "Come here" he called him to him, taking the baby out of Mercy's arms and giving her to Isaac "Meet your sister Angel"

His face broke as he looked at the small baby in his arms, Mercy was concerned but Sam's smile told her he had it in hand "My Mom was giving me a sister, she was going to be called Beth" he announced "I didn't get her, she took my Mom away instead" Sam and Mercy looked at each other the shock apparent, they'd had no idea that Quinn was pregnant when she died

"I'm sorry Isaac" Sam told him as he watched him stroking his new sister

"Yeah sorry" Mercy echoed "I didn't know"

"Nobody knew just us, but I'm fine now, she's going to be a good sister" he smiled at Angel telling everyone "That's life yeah?"

"I guess" Sam smiled at him

THE END


End file.
